Kiss and Tell
by M. Snow
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - As regras eram simples. Provoque o outro. Grite com o outro. Beije o outro. Faça isso o mais frequente possível, mas nunca, nunca beije e fale.
1. Prólogo: Quarto Ano

**Original: "Kiss and Tell" by SunshineDaisies0821**

* * *

><p><strong>(Prólogo: Quarto Ano)<strong>

Ela levanta o pescoço, arranhando o seu nariz na barba por fazer, sorrindo enquanto beija sua boca de leve. Preguiçosamente, ela faz desenhos em seu peito nu. Círculos, flores, estrelas e sorrisos mas corações não. Nunca corações.

Ele ainda esta usando os óculos, e a sua respiração é profunda e regular. Ele não esta dormindo, ela consegue ver, mas ele não esta brincando com ela da forma como faz normalmente, deitado de lado, segurando sua mão, e de vez em quando apertando o seu nariz, sua testa, seus lábios com os dele. Em vez disso, ele esta deitado olhando diretamente para o dossel de sua cama. Ele esta distraido. Ela não tem certeza porque.

Ela espreguiça, pressionando o seu corpo no dele, tentando chamar sua atenção. Ela falha. Novamente, ela deita de costas se espreguiçando mais enquanto boceja. Ainda não conseguindo sua atenção, ela decide uma abordagem mais direta. Ela rola de novo, deixando o seu peito em contato com o dele, seu queixo sendo apoiado por suas mãos. "Qual o problema?"

"Nada," ele murmura, ainda não olhando para ela.

"Você esta mentindo," ela o repreende levemente, um de seus dedos agora passando pelo rosto dele. "Nada de segredos, lembra?"

Ele ri.

"James," ela implora, "o que é?"

Ele resmunga e se senta violentamente, a empurrando de cima dele. Ele abre as cortinas em volta dela e levanta da cama. Ignorando a própria nudez, ele começa a procurar desesperadamente por suas roupas. Ela o olha chocada e machucada. Ele acha sua cueca e as veste.

"James!" ela implora, tentando esconder as lágrimas que estão quase caindo.

Ele olha em volta e depois para ela enquanto fecha a calça. Ele não esta com raiva. Sua expressão é de confusão, e tristeza, e frustração. Ele suspira e leva a mão até o rosto, devagar levantando-a e passando por seu cabelo.

Ele pensa, procurando pelas palavras certas a se dizer. Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo. "Eu não posso mais fazer isso." Afirma. A expressão conjunta que ela tinha no rosto se transforma em apenas uma, de dor.

"O-o que você quer dizer?" Ela gagueja.

"Essa, essa," ele não consegue achar as palavras, "_coisa!"_ ele solta, "O que quer que seja. Eu não posso mais fazer, Lily."

Tudo o que ela consegue fazer é olhar para ele. Ele vira de costas e vai embora.

Devagar, ela bota a cabeca do lado das mãos, e chora.

* * *

><p>Começou no quarto ano. No final dele. Depois dela ter começado a desenvolver as curvas da adolescência, e ele ter crescido mais de quinze centímetros. E criado um ego. Oh, e que ego.<p>

Eles estavam brigando, naquele fatídico dia de Abril, como já era normal. Ele tinha feito um comentário maldoso sobre o tamanho de seus seios, e depois afirmou que ela deveria estar de TPM por ter reagido tão mal. O fato é que ela _estava_ de TPM, e tinha deixado o comentário sobre seus pequenos seios, ainda que estivessem crescendo, escapá-la.

"JAMES POTTER SEU IDIOTA DESGRAÇADO!"

"O que Evans? Não consegue aguentar uma piada?" ele sorriu.

"Oh, eu consigo aguentar uma piada." Ela cuspiu violentamente. "O que eu _não_ consigo aguentar são idiotas arrogantes que falam coisas que _não são_ engraçadas!"

"Você não achou engraçado?" ele perguntou, zombando, "Bom, isso é estranho, porque todo mundo estava rindo." Alguém riu de trás dele.

"Quando é que você vai _crescer?_" Ela gritou.

"Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa, Evans." Ele sorriu de novo, apontando para o próprio peito para dar ênfase. Sua indiferença só deixou ela mais enfurecida.

Os gritos e os palavrões continuaram. No primeiro momento eles atrairam uma platéia, mas depois de dez minutos de um show que todos já tinham visto milhões de vezes, todos se dispersaram.

Durante um grito particularmente malvado de Lily, James derrepente sorriu. "Você sabe Evans," ele começou depois dela ter terminado de falar que ele era um cabeça-de-porco. "Você fica meio gostosa quando está com raiva..."

Ela o olhou enjoada. Ele deu um passo para perto dela. "Oh Evans," ele deu outro passo, tentando, e conseguindo deixá-la desconfortável. "Não finga que este não foi o melhor elogiu que você já ganhou," Não era. Ela ficou parada. "Como se não te desse arrepios o garoto mais gostoso da escola falar que você é gostosa," Não dava. Ele deu outro passo. Ela continuou forte. Ele estava perto da sua orelha agora, sussurrando. "Não finga que você não me quer, Evans." Ela não queria.

Ela olhou para ele diretamente nos olhos enquanto ele sorria de novo. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele pegou o seu rosto e precionou os seus lábios contra os dela.

Ele tinha esperado que ela tivesse o empurrado. Que ela tivesse dado um tapa na cara dele. Tivesse o chutado em suas partes íntimas. Cuspido na cara dele. Ela tinha esperado fazer todas essas coisas.

Nenhum dos dois esperava o que aconteceu.

Ela o beijou de volta.

Foi desleixado. E molhado. E excitante. Do jeito que todos os primeiro beijos são. Dois pares de lábios não treinados se movendo furiosamente um contra o outro, pegando toda a raiva que eles sentiam em relação ao outro e botando no beijo. Eles trabalharam juntos, em uma harmonia inesperada e inexplicável. Música e letras que não deveriam combinar, mas combinavam.

Muito rapidamente, Lily percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ela se afastou dele. Ele ia começar a sorrir quando viu a raiva em seus olhos. Sua voz era lenta e assustadora, "Conte para _uma única pessoa_, Potter," Ela pegou sua varinha e apontou para ele, "e eu vou garantir que você tenha a mais devagar, torturante e humilhante morte que você consegue imaginar. Entendeu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ótimo," ela respondeu antes de virar e deixar o corredor.

* * *

><p>Aconteceu de novo. Uma semana depois, também em uma briga. Lily estava meio insultada quando os lábios do James vieram em direção aos seus. Novamente ele esperava um empurrão, um chute ou um tapa. Novamente ele não veio. Em vez disso, ela o beijou desesperadamente e ele respondeu com tanto ou mais entusiasmo.<p>

E de novo, na próxima briga. James estava apenas falando algo sobre remover uma vara, quando Lily fez uma coisa que ele estava esperando durante todo o tempo. Ela o empurrou. Contra a parede, e começou a devorar os lábios dele com os seus próprios. "Legal," ele sorriu entre o beijo.

"Impressionado?"

"Muito." Ele murmurou.

Seu domínio repentino deu uma idéia para ele. Com uma explosão de força, ele os virou, fazendo as costas dela baterem contra a parede. Seu som de surpresa o fez sorrir.

"Impressionada?" ele perguntou grosseiramente.

"Muito."

E de novo, e de novo, e de novo acontecia. Toda vez que eles brigavam. A combinação de seus hormônios da adolescência e a paixão que pulsava em suas veias sempre que eles brigavam os vazia voltar para mais.

Suas lutas revezavam, assim como seus encontros.

"Bastardo sem coração."

Suas línguas dançavam juntas.

"Vaca sem coração."

A boca dele ia em direção ao pescoço dela.

"Filho da mãe."

Suas mãos passeavem livremente no corpo do outro.

Virou uma tradição. Brigar, gritar, beijar. Como um relógio. Brigar, gritar, beijar. Os dois começaram a se irritar a com a menor provocação do outro. Brigar, gritar, beijar. No final do ano, acontecendo cada vez mais frequentemente, eles já tinham esquecido porque estavam brigando na hora que se separavam. Brigar, gritar, beijar.

Eles não falavam para ninguém. Nem amigos. Nem familiares. Nem pais. Nem mesmo para seus animais. Eles não escreviam para o outro no verão. Eles não mencionavam o outro quando estavam na escola. Continuou como o segredo deles.

Brigar, gritar, beijar.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bem vindos a minha história! Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem! Os capítulos futuros serão muito maiores do que esse, e eu estou pensando em fazer só cinco ou seis. Por favor deixe um review, eu adoraria ouvir o que vocês pensam. Obrigada!_

_Sunny_

_N/T: Bom gente, essa é a primeira história que eu vou traduzir, então ainda não sei como vai ficar. Queria agradecer a Sunny por me deixar fazer isso, e pedir a vocês que deixem o reviews falando o que vocês acharam, tanto da história quanto da tradução. Obrigada!_

_PS: Só para avisar, a história tem 17 capítulos no total._


	2. Quinto Ano

**Original: "Kiss and Tell" by SunshineDaisies0821**

* * *

><p>O verão passou devagar. Tudo o que ela podia pensar era ele. Ela queria brigar com ele. Puramente para lembrá-lo o idiota nojento que era, é claro. Querer beijá-lo depois do fato não tinha nada haver com isso. Nada mesmo.<p>

Ela queria apenas gritar com ele. E é por isso que quando ela recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts informando que ela tinha sido nomeada monitora-chefe, ela ficou encantada. Ela disse que era uma grande honra, o que era. No entanto, se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, o que ela não era, ela estava excitada de ter uma outra razão para gritar com ele.

No expresso de Hogwarts, ela compareceu à reunião dos monitores e ficou tanto satisfeita quanto desapontada ao descobrir que o seu parceiro seria Remus Lupin. Satisfeita porque os dois se davam bem, e desapontada porque Remus era amigo dele, e talvez ficasse de olho nele, o que diminuiria suas oportunidades de brigar com ele. Isso se ela estivesse sendo honesta consigo mesma, quero dizer. Ou ele o deixaria andando à solta, o que era o que ela falava para as pessoas.

Os novos monitores-chefe da Grifinória sairam da reunião juntos, conversando sem rumo sobre o ano que estava começando. Eles chegaram no compartimento de Remus primeiro. O coração dela bateu em antecipação. Ele estaria ali, ela tinha certeza disto. Remus abriu a porta. Ele estava. Ele viu uma parte dela enquanto ela dava tchau para o seu amigo.

"O que, Evans?" ele disse, "Uma monitora-chefe? Como se você já não tivesse se gabado muito disso até agora não?"

"Conseguiu entrar no trem, Potter? Engraçado como você coube na porta com esse ego enorme que você tem."

Os três observadores da cabine gemeram juntos. "Vamos embora pessoal," Sirius Black sugeriu, "Deixem esses dois brigarem em paz."

"Ou rasgar-se em pedaços." Remus brincou enquanto saia.

Ele quase não esperou para a porta fechar antes de esmagar os seus lábios nos dela. Ela se perdeu um pouco antes de voltar para realidade. Ela o empurrou.

"Potter!" ela sussurrou, "As pessoas podem _ver_!"

"E dai?" Ele se moveu para mais perto dela, "Deixe que vejam."

"Não!" ela gritou. "Ninguém pode saber!"

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou furioso.

"Porque!" Ela bufou. "Olha, Potter," ela sussurou duramente, "Eu estou bem com os amassos," ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e cutucou o seu peito, "mas é só isso. Nada de dar as mãos, nada de abraços ou coisinhas fofas. Nada mais." Ela se virou para ir embora, mas antes olhou de volta para ele, "E _ninguém _pode saber." Ela se virou para a porta novamente, com intensão de ir.

"Tudo bem," ele afirmou, "Não é como se eu quisesse que alguém saiba que eu dou uns amassos numa puta que nem você"

Ela parou em frente a porta, e puxou a cortina da janela. Ela virou, agora de costas para porta, e o olhou com raiva. Ela o empurrou contra a janela e o beijou com ferocidade.

* * *

><p>O jogo deles continuou. As regras eram simples. Provoque o outro. Grite com o outro. Beije o outro. Faça isso o mais frequente possível. Mas nunca, <em>nunca <em>beije e fale. Eles não estavam em um relacionamento.

O que é porque, quando o bonito e charmoso Joseph Goode, da Corvinal, a chamou para sair, Lily aceitou feliz. Eles não anunciaram. Em vez disso, eles andavam de mãos dadas, estudavam juntos, ocasionalmente roubando beijos, e esperaram a notícia se espalhar. Eles ficaram durante quase uma semana antes dos ouvidos dele ficarem dez vezes maiores do que seu tamanho verdadeiro.

"Você tem uma _merda_ de um namorado?" James sussurrou duramente. Ele a tinha encontrado num corredor deserto.

Ela o olhou diretemente nos olhos, tão rigorosamente quanto ele. "Não que isso seja da _sua_ conta," ela se moveu para longe dele, "mas eu tenho." Ele começou a andar para longe.

Ele segurou o seu braço e a virou para ele. "Você ta bricando comigo?"

"Não," ela o empurrou e começou a andar de novo.

"Qual é o seu problema Evans?" ele correu atrás dela.

Ela se virou. "Eu não_ tenho_ um problema Potter."

"Ah, sério?" Ele fingiu pensar, "Você tem um namorado, mas está me beijando por ai," ela deu uma pausa, "Isso me parece um problema, Evans."

"Não, veja, porque eu _estava_ beijando você por ai, com o verbo no passado, quando eu não tinha um namorado. E agora eu não estou, quando eu tenho um namorado. Nenhum problema." Ela se virou para ir embora, mas parou, "Nós _não_ estamos em um relacionamento, Potter. Eu posso sair com outras pessoas."

"Tudo bem," ele pareceu aceitar. "Tenha um namorado. Eu não me importo." Ele deu um passo para mais perto dela, e levou os seus lábios até os dela. Não foi violento, ou com raiva como os outros. Foi macio, e doce, e gentil. Não exigente, mas ainda sim apaixonante. Ele se afastou antes dela começar a responder consientemente. "Só lembre-se disso."

Ela terminou com Joseph no dia seguinte. Não por ele, de qualquer jeito, mas porque ela decidiu que não se setia daquele jeito sobre o namorado. Ninguém podia se sentir daquele jeito em relação a qualquer um depois de um beijo daqueles.

James sorriu quando descobriu.

Daquele dia em diante, uma nova regra foi adicionada. Não sair com mais ninguém.

* * *

><p>James não queria nada com ela na semana seguinte. Isso a incomodava. Normalmente eles se bei... brigavam duas vezes por semana. Mas desde o último incidente, James a estava ignorando. Ela queria mudar isso.<p>

"POTTER!" ela gritou. Ele estava quase sozinho, hora perfeita.

"O que você quer Evans?" ele soltou violentamente.

"Não finga que você não sabe, Potter!" As pessoas em volta deles começaram a se afastar, entediadas e um pouco assustadas.

"Não Evans, eu realmente não sei."

Assim que a última pessoa tinha saído do canto em que estavam, no salão comunal, ela o beijou. Ele se afastou dela quase que imediatamente.

"Então a briga foi por causa disso?" ele sussurrou curioso.

"Como se você não soubesse." Ela estava se apoiando nele, sussurrando sensualmente no seu ouvido. Ela se afastou um pouco para olhar para ele, seus cílios roçando nas lentes dos seus óculos.

"Nenhum namorado agora?" ele falou curioso.

"Não." Ela o estava beijando de novo, suave e devagar.

"Bom," ele murmurrou.

Eles continuaram se beijando, docemente dessa vez, o oposto do estilo rude deles. Suas mãos percorrendo o corpo do outro. Cabelo, rosto, peito, quadris. Cedo, Lily se deu conta de que a sua blusa estava se soltando da sua saia. Ela sentiu as mãos dele na sua barriga, na sua cintura, nas suas costas, gostando da sensação dos calos das mãos dele na sua pele macia. Suas próprias mãos passeavam pelo rosto dele, sentindo a barba que tinha crescido ali. Ela sentiu as mãos dele subirem, e logo as tirou dali antes que fossem muito longe. Ela juntou suas mãos com as dele.

"Pensei que você tivesse dito nada de dar as mãos?"

Ela se afastou dele e riu. "Cala a boca". Ela disse antes de beijá-lo de novo.

* * *

><p>Os dois apreciaram o novo estilo descoberto deles, mais do que eles tinham pensado possível. Ela preferia a doçura de tudo. Ele gostava porque eles tendiam a durar mais do que os seus encontros raivosos.<p>

Eles começaram a procurar o outro. Ele esperava dentro de uma sala sem uso no caminho que ela fazia voltando da biblioteca. Ela se escondia dentro do vestiário depois do treino de quadribol. Ainda era apaixonante, mais não precisava mais das brigas para eles chegarem lá.

Lily arfou quando ela entrou numa sala de aula que ela não pensava em entrar. Ela o viu ali imediatamente, sorrindo orgulhosamente. Ela simplismente revirou os olhos para sua ignorância.

"Como você sempre sabe onde eu estou?" ela perguntou enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás dela e a empurrava getilmente.

"Porque isso tem importância?" ele respondeu levemente antes de pressionar os seus lábios nos dela. Ela não deu importância para um de seus muito talentos, e o puxou para mais perto.

Ele desabotoou a blusa dela devagar antes de enconstar os lábios no seu pescoço. Os olhos dela rolaram para trás da sua cabeça, e ela se apoiou na porta, dando a ele mais acesso. "James," ela gemeu. O uso, por ela, de seu primeiro nome o encoragou. Suas mãos começaram a subir por sua blusa; ela não as impediu. "James", ela falou um pouco mais alto desse vez. As mãos dele agora por baixo da sua saia. Ele chupou o seu pescoço, "James," as mãos dele subiram mais. "James," ela o estava avisando agora. As mãos dele agora no seu quadril, bricando com sua calcinha. "James," ela falou fortemente. Elas foram para dentro. "Pare." Elas chegaram mais perto. "Pare." Mais perto ainda. "Potter! Pare!"

Ele se afastou dela, se sentindo culpado. Ele murmurou uma desculpa. Ela murmurou uma aceitação.

Ele passou as suas mãos no cabelo, e ela começou a arrumar o seu uniforme. Ela abaixou a sua saia e abotoou sua blusa. Quando chegou no colarinho, ela, gentilmente, encostou no lugar onde James estava chupando. "Bom," ela olhou para ele, "isso vai deixar uma marca." Os dois riram.

Lily esperou pacientemente do lado de fora do campo de quadribol. O treino estava quase acabando. Ela podia ver as figuras no céu descendo uma por uma. Logo eles começaram a sair. Ela as contou enquanto saiam. Benjy Fenwik; um. Ashley Jackson e Cindy Jones; dois, três. John Clark; quatro. Robbie O'Keefe; cinco. Leah Thomas; perfeito.

Ela entrou no vestiário e o viu lá dentro. Ele estava molhado do banho e ainda não tinha botado uma camisa. Ele estava abaixado, limpando sua vassoura. Sem fazer barulho, ela andou até ele. Ela passou seus braços em volta dele, e começou a beijá-lo pescoço. "Você ta com gosto de sabão," ela falou.

"Melhor do que suor?" ele riu.

"Sem chance."

Ele gargalhou e a puxou para o seu colo. Ela seguiu a linha dos músculos do seu peito enquanto se beijavam. Ocasionalmente, seus cílios roçando nos óculos dele. As mãos dele escorregaram para debaixo de sua blusa e ela se afastou um pouco. Ele começou a pedir desculpas; ela colocou os seus dedos nos lábios inchados. Ela puxou sua blusa por cima da cabeça, e viu divertida os olhos dele crescerem exponencialmente. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ou até sorrir propriamente, ele a beijou entusiasmadamente em gratidão.

* * *

><p>É claro, que mesmo com a nova descoberta de se beijarem sem gritar um com o outro, eles ainda brigavam. Era o resultado da severa diferença entre os dois. Ele era arrogante e ridicularizava os outros. Ela era humilde e os defendia. Ele achava que tinha o direito de fazer qualquer coisa; ela sempre obedecia as regras. Ele pensava que o Sonserinos eram cruéis e sem coração. Ela procurava pelo bem em todas as pessoas. Os dois tinham jeitos diferentes, e isso criava uma violenta explosão quando se encontravam. Criava o calor do relacionamente deles, e criava o inferno que o mundo via.<p>

Lily estava sentada perto do lago numa tarde de verão, rindo com suas amigas e com os pés dentro d'água. Elas tinham acabado de fazer uma das provas do N.O.M, e estavam mentalmente exaustas. Ela contemplava silenciosamente a melhor forma de se encontrar com James sozinha quando ouviu uma comoção um pouco mais longe.

Ela viu o seu melhor amigo pendurado pelo tornozelo. Olhando rapidamente em volta, ela descobriu quem eram os torturadores. Ele não podia. Ele não iria. Ele estava. Ela estava furiosa. Ela correu na direção deles.

A briga que se seguiu foi a pior que eles já tinham tido. E ele tinha chamado ela para sair. James tinha chamado ela para sair. É claro que ela tinha dito não. Perguntando- exigindo na verdade – uma garota para sair enquando tortura o melhor amigo dela não era exatamente a definição de romântico. E mesmo que ele fosse atraente e completamente capaz para dar uns amassos, James Potter _não_ era do tipo namorado.

E então, depois de entrar em choque e completamente enfurecida, o pior aconteceu. _"Sangue Ruim." _Sev a tinha chamado de sangue ruim. _Sangue ruim._ Isso destruiu o coração dela. Quebrou ele. Ela fingiu que não tinha importância, enquanto James a defendia, mas enquanto ela virava de costas e andava em direção ao castelo, lágrimas ameaçaram cair.

Ela manejou chegar aos corredores, controlando as lágrimas e respirando fundo. No quinto andar ela começou a ouvir passos atrás dela. Passos apressados. Ela os reconheceu imediatamente, e por isso, não ficou surpresa quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

"Pot-" Ele a calou com seus lábios.

Ela se perdeu, da forma que sempre acontecia quando ele a beijava dessa forma. Apaixonada e ardentemente? E pedindo desculpas? Ela se concentrou totalmente nele, e prestou pouca atenção quando ele começou a movê-los para dentro de uma sala de aula.

Ele fechou a porta atrás deles, e a empurrou contra. O beijo deles ficou mais frenético. James, querendo mais espaço, andou para trás até Lily bater numa mesa. Ele moveu os lábios dele para o pescoço dela. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás. Ele a levantou para que ela ficasse sentada na mesa. Ela o puxou para mais perto e juntou os lábios novamente. Ela desabotoou a camisa dele, e correu sua mão pelo peito dele. Ele achou as coxas dela e passou a mão por elas, cuidadosamente subindo a mão. Mais uma vez, ele levou os lábios para o pescoço dela. Ela gemeu, "James."

Encorajado, ele levou as mãos para parte de baixo. "James", as mãos dele ainda subindo. Ela achou a boca dele e precionou seus lábios duramente nos dele. "James" Suas línguas lutando. As mãos dele foram para baixo da saia dela. "James" Os dedos dele bricaram com a sua calcinha. _"James" _Imediatamente, ele se afastou. Ela parou de beijá-lo e moveu suas mãos para o cinto dele. Seus olhos estavam suplicando-lhe. "Não pare".

Ele obedeceu. Eles pressionaram um no outro até ela suspirar de dor.

Não demorou muito. Um momento de embaraço, desconforto e estranho prazer, e eles se separaram. Eles se afastaram um do outro e ajeitaram suas roupas.

Ela sentou novamente na mesa, respirando profundamente. Ele sentou do lado dela, e tentou confortá-la com uma mão no seu ombro. Ela simplismente pulou quando ele a tocou. "Eu-Eu tenho que," ele podia sentir as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos. "Eu tenho que ir"

Ela saiu da sala, deixando James aturdido. Tão rápido a porta fechou ela começou a correr. Ela não sabia para onde estava indo, mas sabia que precisava ficar longe dali. Lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos e ela nem se importava em enxugá-las.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ai está! Estava meio nervosa em postar isso, principalmente porque queria ele tão bom quanto todos estavam esperando, e não sei se consegui. Por favor mande um review e me diga o que achou!_

_N/T: Então, ai esta o segundo capítulo. Foi bem rápido, mas já tava quase pronto quando eu postei o primeiro, acho que o próxima pode demorar um pouco mais. Eu tive algumas dúvidas na hora de traduzir porque tinha gírias nesse capítulo, mas acho que ficou bom. Se virem qualquer coisa muito estranha me avisem. :)_

_Reviews:_

**A. Evans:** Eu também adorei a fic quando li. Que bom que você gostou, fiquei meio preocupada de como tinha saído a tradução. Prometo que eu vou tentar não deixar ninguém na mão. O começo vai ser tranquilo porque eu ainda estou de férias, mas quando as minhas aulas voltarem pode ser demore mais para sair um capítulo.

**Dessa Potter: **Ah, que bom que você gostou, tava super nervosa de postar porque não sabia se a tradução tinha ficado boa e passado a mesma paixão que passa em inglês. Ta ai o segundo capítulo, espero que goste.

**Carol:** Que bom que você gostou, tomara que continue achando boa como eu achei. Bom ta ai a continuação. ;)

**Thaty:** Que bom que gostou. A continuação veio bem rápido, como você pediu.

**Lady Aredhel Anrion: **Pode deixar que eu vou avisar a Sunny que você adorou o enredo e ficou impressionada (eu também fiquei quando li pela primeira vez). Que bom que gostou e obrigada por ter botado nos favoritos. Ta ai a continuação, tomara que você goste.

_Até o próximo capítulo._


	3. Verão

Original:** Kiss and Tell by SunshineDaisiesWindmills**

* * *

><p><em>Evans,<em>

_Você esta bem? Eu só queria ter certeza. Você parecia meio desligada depois que a gente, bom, você sabe… Me escreve de volta._

_James_

* * *

><p><em>Evans,<em>

_Me desculpe se você esta com raiva. Mas de verdade, você esta bem? Nós podemos nos encontrar o conversar sobre isso se você quiser. Só me escreva de volta, por favor. Eu quero ouvir de você. Eu estou (várias frases rabiscadas) preocupado com você. Eu (mais frases rabiscadas) sinto sua falta._

_James_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Por favor, por favor fale comigo. Eu __preciso__ ouvir notícias suas. Eu preciso ver você. Sinto a sua falta. Por favor, por favor, por favor fale comigo. Escreva de volta. Me encontre. Por favor._

_James_

* * *

><p>Ela não tinha intenção de ignorar as cartas. Ela tinha tentado responder a primeira, e tinha até consigo escrever a primeira frase antes das lágrimas começarem a cair, e destruirem o pergaminho. No dia seguinte ela tentou escrever outra carta. Novamente, suas lágrimas tinham arruinado o pergaminho. Decidindo que não valia a pena, ela deixou essa ideia de lado, e esperou que James estivesse sendo apenas cortês.<p>

A segunda carta lhe mostrou que estava errada. Ele não estava apenas sendo educado. Parecia que ele... realmente se importava? Isso a assustava. Não era para ele se importar. Mas, se ela pensasse sobre o assunto, nem ela deveria. Reponder àquela carta era muito mais difícil do que seria a primeira. Ela não tinha a menor ideia do que escrever. Ela olhou para o pergaminho em branco por pelo menos uma hora, antes de decidir que ela podia só não se incomodar com isso.

A terceira acabou com ela. Juntou seu coração despedaçado e depois o quebrou de maneiras completamente novas. Ela não podia ignorar essa carta. Se vendo com os mesmos problemas que occoreram nas duas primeiras tentativas de reposta; ela arruinou tantos outros pergaminhos em branco. Finalmente, ela conseguiu escrever uma única palavra antes das lágrimas começarem a rolar.

_Okay._

* * *

><p>Lily chegou no Caldeirão Furado exatamente meio dia e meia, como eles tinham combinado. Ela ficou grata ao desobrir que o estabelecimento estava quase vazio. Por ser uma terça, a maioria das pessoas estava trabalhando, ou em reuniões ou tinham filhos para cuidar, o que as deixava muito ocupadas para irem ao bar de tarde.<p>

Ela achou uma cadeira perto da lareira, e esperou. O garçom ofereceu uma bebida, que ela recusou educadamente. Ela balançou os pés. O relógio marcava meio dia e trinta e dois. Ela mexeu os dedos. Meio dia e trinta e três. Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Meio dia e trinta e cinco. Ele estava atrasado. Ele não viria. O estômago dela revirou. Meio dia e trinta e sete. Ele não iria animá-la. Ele não iria _implorar_ para ela vir e depois não aparecer. Meio dia e quarenta. O fogo ficou verde e os olhos dela abriram com esperança. Uma bruxa velha saiu da lareira. Meio dia e quarenta e quatro. Ela conferiu a maquilagem no seu espelho de bolsa. Meio dia e quarenta e oito. De novo o fogo ficou verde. Ela prendeu a respiração.

Ela respirou aliviada, "Me desculpe pelo atraso."

"Tudo bem," ela falou friamente.

"Você teve que esperar muito?"

Dezoito minutos. " Não, quase nada."

"Bom," ele acenou, "Devemos ir então?"

"Sim."

Os dois sairam para a Londres trouxa e rapidamente acharam uma loja de sorvetes. Eles estraram na loja para descobrir que esta estava increvelmente cheia. Isso porque terça todos deveriam estar muito ocupados para sair. Eles foram andando até o final da fila. Mais de uma vez sendo empurrados e esbarrando em alguém. Depois de séculos, eles chegaram ao balcão e fizeram seus pedidos. Para viagem.

"Eu odeio pessoas," Lily murmurou enquanto mexia na bolsa.

"Eu também." Ele botou um pouco de dinheiro trouxa no balcão. Ele parou Lily no momento em que ela ia botar o próprio dinheiro no blacão. "Não se preocupa, eu pago."

"Você não precisa," ela inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado.

"Eu sei," ele sorriu, "mas eu quero."

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso de volta para ele. "Obrigada."

"Sem problema." Ele pegou o troco e botou na carteira."Agora, vamos sair daqui."

Eles sairam da loja e começaram a andar procurando por uma área mais isolada. Eles não encontraram nenhuma. Depois de um tempo, eles chegaram em um parque. Crianças estavam brincando, Lily percebeu que algumas jogavam kickball¹. Risos e gritos de alegria os rodeava. Eles caminharam pelo parque, conversando ociosamente sobre o tempo, e evitando mencionar a real razão deles estarem ali.

Lily queria conversar sobre aquilo. Ela queria mesmo. Ela queria contar para alguém sobre como se sentia vazia, sozinha e como o frio a consumia. Ela só não queria falar sobre isso com _ele_. Mas ele era o único com quem ela podia falar. Ela não coversava com a irmã. A mãe dela ia ficar tão envergonhada que nem conseguiria olhar para ela. Ela não tinha amigas muito próximas, e o seu melhor amigo, Severus, para quem ela poderia ter contado em algum momento, pensava que ela era escória. Embora, ela pensou, Severus nunca mais teria falado com ela se descobrisse. E então James era a sua única opção. Ele, que tinha causado esses sentimentos, era a única chance que ela tinha de lidar com eles.

Eles passaram por um banco, e Lily indicou para eles sentarem.

"Então," ele começou e parou.

"Então," ela repetiu.

Eles sentaram em silêncio por um momente, antes dele deixar escapar, "Você esta bem, certo? Você não está," ele abaixou o tom de voz e olhou em volta nervoso, _"grávida?"_

"Não!" Ela engasgou, "Eu-eu teria contado para você." Ela olhou na direção das crianças jogando basebol.

"Bom," ele afirmou apreencivamente, "então você está bem, certo?" Ela afirmou enquanto olhava intensamente para as crianças. Ela percebeu vagamente um objeto vermelho vindo na sua direção. "Tem certeza?"

"Eu-eu," James se inclinou rapidamente na direção dela, e pegou a bola logo antes dela bater no rosto de Lily. "Eu realmente odeio as pessoas." James riu enquanto jovaga a bola de volta para as crianças.

"Boa pegada, cara!"

Ele lhes mandou um sorriso e acenou antes de se voltar para Lily. "Nós podemos ir para minha casa," ele ofereceu. Percebendo o olhar de choque e apreensão ele adicionou, " Meus pais estão fora da cidade, nós podemos terminar de conversar lá."

Ela inspirou profundamente, pensando. Ela expirou devagar e concordou. "Pode ser."

Eles andaram de volta em silêncio; a conversa deles era muita intensa para se falar enquanto se anda. Em vez disso, eles caminharam e permaneceram estranhamente quietos. Qualquer um poderia ter pensando que eles eram dois estranhos andando perto um do outro.

Eles chegaram no Caldeirão Furado, e juntos usaram a rede de flu para ir para a Mansão dos Potter.

Lily ficou impressionada com a grandeza que a sala sozinha tinha. James viu a admiração na expressão dela e falou. "É bem legal, não é?"

Lily podia apenas acenar com cabeça. Ela olhou para ele, "Eu sinto que não deveria tocar em nada."

Ele riu novamente. "Você pode se sentar se quiser," ele ofereceu, e depois, vendo que ela estava um pouco desconfortável sugeriu, "ou nós podemos ir lá para cima..."

"Lá em cima parece menos como um museu?"

"Talvez."

"Vamos então!"

Ele a guiou até o segundo andar, passando por uma entrada maravilhosa com brilhantes natureza-mortas e peças abstratas. Lily admirou tudo com espanto, tentando ver tudo enquanto o seguia distraidamente. Finalmente, eles chegaram em uma porta de nogueira.

Enquanto ele abria a porta, um quarto, que mesmo ainda sendo extravagante, parecia muito mais confortável aos olhos de Lily. Era decorado todo em azul royal e com peças de nogueira, bem colocados, bem amados. Eles estavam arrumados em volta de um pequeno aquecedor fundido a ferro. Do outro lado do quarto, duas grandes janelas permitiam a entrada de luz. Ele lembrava, vagamente, ao salão comunal.

"Melhor?" ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Muito," ela acentiu.

Ele fez sinal para ela se sentar no sofá. Ela sentou, e ele fez o mesmo do lado dela. "Então," ele começou, depois de estar confortável, "sobre o que nós estávamos conversando?"

"Como a sua casa parece um museu?"

Ele gargalhou, "Antes disso."

"Certo! Er..." ela corou, "Eu não lembro?"

"Bem," ele se mexeu no sofá, "você não está grávida?

"Isso de novo? Não!" Ela riu.

"Tem certeza?" Ele foi em direção a ela, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

"Sim."

"Como você pode ter certeza?" Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, "Você realmente quer que eu te reponda isso?"

Ele se ajeitou no sofá, e seu rosto ficou vermelho. "Não."

"Bom, agora que isso está esclarecido," ela também se ajeitou no sofá.

De repente, James virou para ela, intrigado. Ele olhou diretamente para os olhos dela. "Por que você não disse 'sim'?" Ela olhou para ele confusa, "Naquele dia."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela ficou brava. "Por que você _pediu?"_

"Por que eu _não iria?"_

"Talvez para ter um pouco de decência depois de torturar o meu melhor amigo!"

"Melhor amigo? _Melhor amigo? _É isso que você chama de amigo? Alguém que pensa que você é escória?

"ELE NÃO PENSAVA ISSO!" ela gritou. A frieza, que tinha começado a derreter enquanto ela estava com ele, congelou novamente.

Ele estava perto dela agora, meros centímetros do rosto dela, sussurrando duramente, "Então por que ele falou aquilo?"

Ela não respondeu. Ela não podia responder. Então ela fez o que tinha aprendido no ano passado.

Ela o beijou. Duramente. Apaixonadamente. Com raiva, fogo, desespero, tristeza. Ela o beijou com tudo que tinha, e ele a beijou de volta com o mesmo entusiasmo. As mãos deles passeavam pelo corpo do outro, do mesmo jeito de sempre. Sentindo, procurando, querendo mais. Cabelo, quadril, peito, barriga. Rapidamente, as mãos dele estavam na bunda dela, e depois logo abaixo, puxando ela para cima. Ela entendeu o recado, e pulou, com a ajuda dele, envolvendo a cintura dele com as suas pernas.

Ela já podia sentir o vazio indo embora. No mesmo momento que ele levava Lily para algum lugar que ela só podia imaginar, a inclinação de uma totalidade que ela já tinha sentido antes começou a inundá-la. Ela estava desesperada por isso, e ela sabia que ele poderia providenciar. Assim, quando ele a botou numa cama, que ela só podia assumir ser a dele, ela deixou.

Ela tirou a camisa dele; a dela já tinha sido perdida a algum tempo. Ela riu ligeiramente para os óculos dele, e sorrindo gentilmente, os tirou e colocou na mesinha perto da cama.

* * *

><p>Foi mais longo dessa vez. Alguns momentos daquele mesmo estranho e embaraçoso prazer que tinham feito ela se sentir tão completa, e depois deixado ela totalmente quebrada. Ela estava inteira, durante aqueles momentos, uma parte da pessoa que ela tinha sido antes, só que melhor. Muito, muito melhor. E então, ele saiu de cima dela, e ela se sentiu vazia de novo.<p>

Ela deitou de lado, olhando para longe de James. Ela engoliu as lágrimas que queriam sair do seus olhos. James foi para perto dela e passou o braço pela sua cintura. Ele cheirou o cabelo dela, inalando profundamente e a beijando levemente no ombro. "Você é linda," ele sussurrou.

Foi mais do que Lily poderia aguentar. Ela pulou para fora da cama e começou a procurar frenéticamente por suas roupas. Ela achou sua calcinha e a colocou. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu preciso que ir." Ela sufoucou. Ela achou seu sutiã e começou a colocá-lo.

James levantou, e passou os braços em torno dela. "Não, você não precisa," ele respirou no ouvido dela.

Ela saiu do abraço dele e virou para olhá-lo. Ele tinha se importado em botar os óculos, mas nada mais, e ela levou um pequeno susto quando o viu nu. "Eu preciso mesmo ir."

"Por quê?"

"Eu só, eu, eu só preciso ir."

"Fique."

"Eu não posso."

"Você pode sim!" ele estava desesperado agora, implorando. "Por favor Lily," Ele estava segunrado as mãos dela, e olhando nos seus olhos. "Por favor, fique."

Ela respirou. "Ta bom" ela se convenceu. Ele a levou de volta para cama. Ele deitou de costas, com ela do seu lado usando seu ombro como apoio. "Eu estou sozinha." Ela sussurrou, precisando falar isso, mas esperando que ele não escutasse.

"Não está" Ele respondeu. Ele pegou a mão dela que estava no seu peito, e juntou seus dedos entre os dela. Gentilmente, ele beijou a cabeça dela. "Eu estou aqui."

* * *

><p>Estava consumindo ela de novo, o frio. Ela estava se fechando, e mesmo que ela estivesse rodeada de familiares, ela se sentia sozinha. Eles tinham começado a perceber. Os pais dela constantemente perguntavam se alguma coisa a estava incomodando. Ela continuamente botava um sorriso no rosto e mentia. Não era como se ela pudesse contar para eles o que a estava incomodando, eles nunca entederiam.<p>

Ela queria ver James de novo. Ele fazia o mundo parecer um pouco menos solitário; ele fazia o gelo derreter. Ela se sentia melhor quando estava com ele, ainda sim, ela não tinha coragem de dizer isso. Escrever para ele estava absolutamente fora de questão. Não tinha nenhuma chance dela perguntar se podia falar com ele, ou vê-lo, ou, ou, ou, _qualquer coisa._ Em vez disso, ela resignou-se a miséria em silêncio.

Quando ele escreveu de novo, algumas semanas depois, ela não sabia mais o que pensar. Na carta, ele dizia que queria encontrar com ela de novo. A primeira vez que aconteceu tinha sido carinhoso. Mas agora, ela não sabia se ele se importava com ela, ou se ele só se importava em ter ela na cama.

Ela pesou a decisão antes de responder. Ou ela mantinha a sua integridade, e sua miséria; ou ela podia sacrificar isso por um período de totalidade. Pelo menos, menos solidão. No final, ela sabia que nunca foi uma opção.

A integridade dela voo para fora da janela junto com aquela coruja, falando para James que ela podia ir pela rede de flu para casa dele no dia seguinte.

Ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso na mesma sala, que parecia um museu, pela qual ela tinha entrado na primeira vez. Sem hesitação eles subiram; para o que agora Lily achava ser a sala de estar privada do James.

"Então, como você tem estado?" ele perguntou quando eles se sentaram.

Ela inspirou profundamente, "Bem." Ela expirou, "E você?"

"Eu estou bem. Sirius se mudou para cá na semana passada, mas isso é além do ponto. Eu quero falar de você."

"Ah? Onde o Sirius está?"

"Por que você está mentindo para mim?"

"Não estou." Lily foi tomada de surpresa.

"Você está. Você não está bem, Lily. Eu posso ver."

"Quem é você para dizer isso James? Eu estou bem, e eu acho que saberia isso mais do que você." Nesse momento, Lily estava mentindo muito, ela sabia. O que ela não sabia era _porque_ ela estava fazendo isso. Ela tinha querido alguém para falar sobre os seus sentimentos, e agora alguém estava perguntando, alguém que sabia sobre a situação, e ela não estava falando.

"Você não sorri mais como costumava, você quase não fala mais, e você está," ele pausou, "distante."

Ignorando o fato de que ele a estava descrevendo perfeitamente, "Como você saberia? Você me viu uma vez nesse verão."

"E você estava impassível, quieta e distante." Ele bufou e correu seus dedos pelo cabelo. "Lily você entende?" Ele levantou e andou em direção da janela, "Eu não estou..." ele se virou para ela novamente, "Eu não estou aqui só por causa do sexo."

"Tudo bem," ela levantou, mas continuou a uma distância segura dele. "Você está certo. Eu não estou bem. Eu me sinto sozinha. Todo o tempo. Mesmo quando tem várias pessoas em volta. E tem esse, esse, esse caroço dentro de mim, e é massivou, e está me consumindo. E não tem ninguém com quem eu possa conversar!" Ela virou para não olhar para ele. "E eu sinto falta do Sev."

Ele a envolveu em um abraço de lado, e não sabendo mais o que fazer ela cooperou. Os braços dela deslizaram em volta da cintura dele, e ele pressinou a cabeça dela gentilmente no seu ombro. "Você pode sempre falar comigo." Ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada"

* * *

><p>Estava acontecendo de novo. Ela podia sentir que estava se afastando da sua família de novo, e ela não gostava. Era como se tempo com James a completasse, derretesse o gelo, só o necessário para ela atuar, e se sentir normal por uma semana ou duas. E então acontecia de novo. O gelo congelava, e o caroço aparecia maior do que antes.<p>

Ela sabia que estava acontecendo. Ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo. Então, ela tomou as rédeas nas suas próprias mãos. Ela pegou uma pena, e mesmo que ela tivesse prometido que não faria, ela escreveu para James.

_Potter,_

_Estou sozinha em casa nesse final de semana. Vem para cá?_

_Lily_

É claro que ele disse sim. O que mais ele poderia dizer? Não tinha como ele dizer não, não depois de prometer que ela sempre poderia conversar com ele. _Conversar com ele. _ Lily não queria conversar com ele. Não dessa vez.

Ela esperou por ele em frete à lareira. Cinco minutos depois, ele apareceu. Ela levantou do seu lugar no sofá. Ele saiu da lareira. Imediatamente ela juntou seus lábios com os dele.

"Nada conversa?"

"Nada."

Ele começou a andar para frente, até eles baterem no sofá. O mesmo rolou, e os dois riram enquanto caiam no chão. James saiu de cima de Lily, e os dois riram juntos durante um momento. Finalmente, depois de se acalmarem recuperarem o folêgo, eles sairam do sofá e James o colocou de volta sobre os pés. Ainda risonha, Lily o beijou novamente. No momento que ele começou a responder, ela se afastou, segurou a mão dele o levou para o segundo andar no seu quarto.

Assim que chegaram na porta dela, antes que Lily conseguisse abri-la, James a pressionou contra a mesma e atacou a sua boca. Enquanto as mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela, as dela procuravam pela maçaneta. Ela achou, virou, e os dois tropeçaram para dentro do quarto. James habiltamente os virou e a pressionou contra o outro lado da porta. A boca dele into para o pescoço dela. "James," ela gemeu, antes de pegar o queixo dele, e mover a boca dele de volta para dela.

Inspirada por ele, ela levou a sua boca para o pescoço dele, e começou a sugar, beijar e ocasionalmente a morder suavemente. De repente, ela ficou ciente do porque dele gostar de fazer isso tanto com ela. Ele gemeu o nome dela, e ela sentiu as vibrações na própria boca, o que só a deixou mais excitada. As mãos dela subiram por de baixo da camisa e começaram a contornar os músculos dele. Ela voltou a beijá-lo, e sorrindo falsamente, ela o empurrou para trás, na direção da cama.

Ele sentou, e Lily subiu em cima dele. Ela tirou a blusa que estava no caminho, e beijou vagamente o peito esculpido dele. Ela o empurrou para baixo, sentando-se naqueles quadris e continuou a caminho com mãos pelo seu toráx. As mãos dele foram para os quadris dela e depois seguiram para cima, por de baixo da blusa. Ele segurou a borda da blusa e ela o ajudou a tirá-la. Ele riu, e os girou, parando em cima dela. Ela retirou os óculos dele enquanto as mãos dele passavam pelo seios dela.

O resto das roupas foram retiradas, mesmo que Lily não tenha certeza de como. As mãos dela estavam no cabelo dele enquanto a boca dele devorava cada pedacinho dela. Boca, pescoço, seios. Ela gemeu. As mãos calejadas dele estavam passando por zonas erógenas, deliciosamente agradáveis. Ele estavam causando muitas sensações, e tanto prazer que ela não sabia em que se concentrar. Ao invés de ficar frustrada, ela moveu a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos, e se permitiu simplismente _sentir._

Depois de muitos, muitos momentos de prazer agonizante, ela sentiu o que estava antecipando. Ele foi devagar dessa vez. Mexendo, e criando algo dentro dela. Ela implorou para que ele fosse mais rápido, mas ele não atendeu seu pedido. Ao invés, ele continou com o ritmo lento e firme. Ela sentiu algo crescendo por dentro, e ela tinha certeza que ele sabia. Firmemente, ele começou a se mover mais rápido. Ela seguiu os movimentos dele. Juntos, eles iam mais rápido, e mais rápido, e mais rápido, e mais rápido. O que estava crescendo dentro dela explodiu, fazendo ela sentir coisas inimagináveis. Era êxtase. Puro êxtase.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lily?" eles estavam deitados na cama dela, os braços dele a abraçando e a cabeça dela no peito dele. Ela o respondeu com um pequeno som. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"<p>

"Claro." Ela esticou seu pescoço para olhar para ele.

"Promete que vai responder?" ele olhou para ela.

"Sim."

"Promete que vai falar a verdade?" Ele espreitou dentro dos olhos esmeraldas dela. Ela não tinha certeza o quanto ele conseguia enxergar sem os óculos.

"Sim."

Ele respirou fundo. "Por que você não quer que ninguém saiba?"

Ela saiu de cima dele, e olhou para o teto. Ela inspirou, e depois expirou devagar. Ele rolou na cama, e olhou para ela. "Era por cauda do Snape?"

Ela virou a cabeça e respirou fundo novamente. "Sim"

"Mas agora, ele não está mais na sua vida, certo?"

"Certo."

"Então, nós podemos fazer isso oficial?"

Outra inspiração profunda. Ela olhou de volta para ele. "Eu-eu, eu não sei."

Ele voltou a deitar de costas, obviamente chateado. "Então, isso é um 'não'."

"James," ela virou para ele. "Me desculpe."

"Não faça."

Ela se coloucou em cima dele, e começou a beijá-lo no rosto suavemente. "Me perdoa?" Ela beijou desde da testa até o maxilar, a bochecha. Ele moveu a cabeça quando ela mirou para a boca dele e beijou o canto dela. "Por favor?"

Ele olhou de volta para ela, e deixou que ela o beijasse. "Tudo bem," ele se rendeu.

"Bom," eles se beijaram por um momento, e voltaram para suas posições iniciais.

"Sabe o que eu acabei de perceber?"

"Que eu sou maravilhosa?" Ele estavam se olhando de novo.

"Não," ele engasgou. "Eu já sabia disso. Mas nós estamos na _sua_ casa."

"Boa, Sherlock."

"_O que?"_

"Esquece. Continue." Ela sorriu.

"Você não pode ir embora."

Ela riu. "Não," ela o beijou na bochecha. "Eu não quero ir.

* * *

><p><em>NT: Ah, mil desculpas por eu ter demorado. Viajei durante um mês, e inteligente como eu sou esqueci os capítulos no computador da minha casa. Bom, vou tentar postar o outro antes do carnaval, ta quase pronto. ;) __Não sei se eu to merecendo, mas reviews? Não sei se a tradução ta ficando boa e queria mais opiniões. Please._

_PS: A autora mudou nome dela, para SunshineDaisiesWindmills. _

¹ Kickball – mistura de futebol com basebol.


	4. Sexto Ano: Parte Um

**Original: Kiss and Tell by SunshineDaisiesWindmills**

* * *

><p>Chovia. Na plataforma era só um chuvisco, na viagem de trem ficou mais forte, e quando chegaram em Hogwarts era quase um dilúvio. Lily amava. Ela sentou na cabine, olhando pela janela, felizmente alheia a conversa que suas amigas tinham. Quando James se juntou rapidamente a elas, ela estava completamente indeferente, e durante a seleção, os olhos dela não paravam de olhar para cima. Lily sempre tinha adorado mais o Grande Salão quando chovia.<p>

Depois da festa, Lily se separou do grupo de alunos que ia em direção aos seus dormitórios. Ela rastejou até a porta e se abraçou contra o frio. A tempestade estava violenta, e ela recebeu a pancada de chuva, o vento cortante, e ocasionalmente o feixe de luz com prazer. Ela se sentou na grama molhada, juntando as pernas no seu peito. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e deixou as gotas de chuva encharcarem o seu rosto.

Não demorou muito para ela sentir a presença de alguém do seu lado. Ela nem precisou olhar para saber quem era.

"Você vai achar a sua morte aqui!" ele gritou mais alto que a tempestade. Um trovão caiu. Ela o ignorou, fechou os olhos e virou o rosto. Ele sentou do lado dela, e diminuiu um pouco a sua voz, para que ficasse um tom mais baixo do que de um grito, "O que você está fazendo aqui fora?"

"Pensando." Ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Relâmpagos iluminaram tudo logo acima deles.

Ela pensou ter ouvido ele rir, "Sobre o que?"

"Nada." Ela respondeu simplismente. Ela virou o rosto para sorrir para ele. Outro trovão passou.

"Você está pensando sobre nada?" Ele sorriu de volta para ela. Ela não tinha certeza do quanto ele podia vê-la; os óculos dele estavam completamente molhados. "De alguma forma, eu não acredito nisso."

"É a verdade."

Um relâmpago clareou as expressões deles. Ele estava molhado até seus ossos. O cabelo grudado na cabeça, caindo reto pela primeira vez, os óculos também estavam molhados, e as roupas grudadas do seu corpo. Uma única gota caiu no queixo dele e rolou para o pescoço até desaparecer de baixo da sua blusa. Outra gota caiu mas agora na testa e conseguiu descer pelo nariz caindo direto nos lábios dele.

"Beije-me."

"Pessoas podem ver." Ele meio que avisou, meio que zombou.

"Quem?" O alto som do trovão a assustou e a levou para mais perto dele.

"Qualquer um." Os seus rostos estavam cada vez mais perto um do outro.

"Quem está vendo?" Eles estavam sussurrando agora, e tinham que se esforçar para ouvir o outro por causa da chuva. Os narizes estavam se enconstando.

"Ninguém." Os lábios dela finalmente encontraram os dele quando ele aceitou, e os dois se beijaram devagar. Eles levemente sugaram a água da boca um do outro, as línguas dançando juntas no, agora, familiar ritmo. Ocasionalmente, lambendo uma gota perdida. Um dos braços dele estavam no chão o equilibrando, o outro enrolado na cabelo molhado dela, a puxando para mais perto. As duas mãos dela seguravam o rosto dele.

Relâmpago clareou. Trovão se rachou.

* * *

><p>"Certo, então eu acho que consegui!" Lily sorriu alegre e orgulhosamente para o garoto do terceiro ano que ela estava ajudando.<p>

"Obrigado Lily!" Ele envolveu a cintura dela com os braços dando um forte abraço.

Ela revirou os olhos quando ouviu o rosnado raivoso que saiu de trás deles. É claro que James ficaria com ciúmes de um menino de _treze_ anos. Qual seria a outra razão dele e Remus terem sentado logo do lado dela? Os cabelos da nuca dela não mentiam. Ele não estava estudando.

Ela escolheu ignorá-lo e soltou o menino. "Sem problemas Garret. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, era só isso." Ela o ajudou a arrumar as coisas dele, e ele lhe deu outro abraço antes de sair.

Ela sentou contente por um momento, depois começou a arrumar as suas coisas. Nunca parava de surpreendê-la quanto espaço as coisas dela ocupavam. Não importava quão poucas, ou pequenas, elas sempre se espalhavam por todo o espaço disponível. Ela se perguntou como a pena que tinha acabado de usar tinha parado do outro lado da mesa. Ela se mexeu para pegá-la enquanto os dois últimos marotos entravam na biblioteca.

"Aluado! Pontas! Olhe o que eu achei!" Peter Pettigrew exclamou quando ele e Sirius Black passaram apressados por ela indo até seus amigos.

"Calado, Rabicho!" Black o repreendeu. Lily se engasgou. Ela ouviu algo leve cair em cima da mesa.

"NOSSA. Isso é uma-"

"Calcinha!" Peter guinchou.

Ela congelou. Ai. Meu. Merlin. Ela não era. Não podia ser. Ela nem tinha sido retirada! Ou tinha? Ela não conseguia lembrar.

"Onde você a achou?" Ela ouviu James perguntar curioso. Ela esperou que ele estivesse atuando.

"Numa sala de aula vazia."

A _merda_. Não podia ser. Tinha sido meses atrás. Ela arriscou uma olhada rápida. O Filch não a teria achado?

"Você pode acreditar?"

O rosto dela ficou vermelho. Ela rapidamente terminou de arrumar suas coisas. Pelo menos eles não sabiam que era dela.

"Quero dizer, que tipo de piranha deixa a calcinha numa _sala de aula?_"

Ela saiu da biblioteca o mais descretamente possível, e começou a correr assim que chegou na porta. Ela deixou os pés a levarem; a mente dela estava cega para além daqueles garotos e aquela calcinha. Ela correu até suas pernas não aguentarem mais. Então, ela escorregou pela parede, repirando com dificuldade. Por alguns minutos ela simplismente ficou ali, recuperando o fôlego, tentando esquecer. Mas não demorou muito para alguém se juntasse a ela.

"Meu Deus, Potter. Você está me _seguindo_ agora?"

"Parcialmente." Ela engasgou levemente. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Tentando me recuparar, antes que eu morra de vergonha."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois respondeu positivamente. "Bom, pense pelo lado positivo. Pelo menos não foi o Filch que a achou." A mente dela foi, repentinamente, cheia com imagens do zelador fazendo coisas _vulgares_ com a calcinha dela. Ela se sentiu enjoada.

"Isso não me ajudou em nada!" A mente dela foi do _Filch_ fazendo coisas vulgares, para _Peter_ fazendo coisas vulgares. Ela não tinha certeza qual era pior. "Ack. O _Peter_ ainda está com ela?"

"Você está brincando? Eu a peguei no primeiro momento que ele não estava olhando." Ela riu. "Ela ficou muito desapontado. Você quer de volta?"

Ela fez uma careta, "Não."

"Excelente!" O rostou dele se iluminou. "Vou ficar com ela." Ela corou, e ele riu dela. "Então, Evans, não eu ganho um prêmio?"

"Você vai ficar com a minha calcinha." Ela lhe mandou um sorriso claramente falso.

"Sim, mas não é isso que eu quero..." ele se queixou

"Não seja ganancioso." Ela caçoou.

"Ah, qual foi Evans! Tudo o que eu quero é um beijo!"

Ela fingiu que estava pensando. "Não, eu não acho que possa fazer isso." Ela se levantou, e começou a andar.

"Por favoooooooooooooooooor?" ele fez cara feia, a seguindo.

Ela se virou para ele rindo. "Tudo bem." Ele sorriu maliciosamente antes dela lhe dar um selinho nos lábios.

Ela voltou a andar para longe dele. "Hey!" Ele gritou atrás dela.

Ela virou, tentando e falhando esconder o risinho. "Me desculpe, não era disso que você estava falando?"

"Não exatamente." Ele a alcançou.

"Talvez você devesse me mostrar então." Ela murmurou olhando para ele.

"Bom Evans," ele sorriu, "começa mais ou menos assim..." Ela gargalhou enquanto ele a beijava, todos os pensamentos sobre homens nojentos e calcinhas saindo da sua cabeça.

* * *

><p>"POTTER!" Ela estava furiosa. Ela tinha acabado de passar por Garret Smith que estava indo para a enfermaria. Os braços dele estavam minúsculos.<p>

Ele parou de caminhar e se virou para ela. "Algo errado Evans?" Ela sorriu para ela.

Os dela se fecharam. "Você _encolheu_ os braços dele?"

"Eu não faço a menor ideia sobre o que você está falando." Ele manteve o rosto completamente sério.

"Ah você sabe bem sobre o que eu estou falando. Ele tem _treze_ anos!" Ela deu um passo mais para perto dele, e apontou para o seu peito.

"Ele tem tesão por você!"

"Ele tem treze anos!"

"Isso não quer dizer que ele não a deseje!"

"E dai se ele deseja?"

"Ele precisa saber o lugar dele!"

"O lugar dele? _O lugar dele? _E onde seria isso Potter? Abaixo de você? Longe de qualquer coisa que você queira? Não é _você_ que decide isso. Honestamente, _cresça._" Ela o cutucou no peito quando disse a última palavra. Ela virou de costas, e andou para longe dele e da multidão que os cercava.

Ela riu para si mesma. Ela podia sentir o sangue pulsando, o rosto corado, o coração batendo. O cabelo dela balançava nos seus ombros no ritmo dos seus passos. O ar viciado a esfriava enquanto a passava por ele. Lily Evans nunca se sentia mais viva do que quando estava brigando com James Potter. Nunca ficava mais perceptiva em relação ao curso do seu sangue. Nunca ficava mais familiar com o ritmo do seu coração. Nunca podia simplismente_ sentir_ tanto. Rápidos passos chegaram nos seus ouvidos e a tiraram da sua imaginação. Ela foi empurrada para dentro de uma sala de aula rindo.

Bom, quase nunca.

* * *

><p>A relação deles, por falta de um termo melhor, continuou basicamente do mesmo jeito. Ainda que agora, eles raramente paravam só nos beijos. Em vez disso, eles continuavam, até que Lily tirasse os óculos do rosto dele, e os dois começassem outra aventura prazerosa. No entanto, depois da primeira vez e do 'acidente da calcinha' Lily sempre exigia uma cama.<p>

Isso adicionou uma dificuldade dinâmica para o jogo, que os dois aproveitavam. Agora, além de simplismente estarem sozinhos, eles precisavam ficar sozinhos em um quarto. E visto que James ainda não tinha encontrado um jeito de subir a escada das meninas, eles precisavam ficar sozinhos no quarto _dele._ Para qualquer outra pessoa, isso não teria sido tão difícil, mas os marotos eram uma irmandade. Raramente ficavam separados. James já tinha tido dificuldade de se afastar deles para _beijá-la._ Era quase impossível levá-la para o quarto deles, sem que eles percebessem. Quase.

Mas, onde se tem vontade, sempre tem um jeito, e a vontade da Lily e do James era incrível. Então eles acharam jeitos. Eles criaram distrações, invetaram missões, e –mesmo que o James se sentisse horrível- contaram mentiras.

* * *

><p>"Por que você simplismente não vai para o inferno e me deixa em paz!"<p>

"Por que você não se solta mais?"

A multidão no salão comunal tinha se dispersado. Muitos procuraram abrigo fora da torre. Alguns tinham ido para o quarto. Outros tinham propositalmente desviado a atenção para qualquer coisa que não fosse eles. Ninguém notou que quando Lily saiu correndo, ela correu para a escada dos _meninos._ Ninguém notou que enquanto ele subia, tentava o máximo não sorrir.

Lily esperava por ele dentro do quarto. Ela deu um sorriso de lado quando ele entrou, "Eu pensei que você nunca viria..."

"E peder isso?" ele a segurou pela cintura. "Nunca."

Os lábios se encontraram, e os dois não perderam tempo. James removeu o casaco dela imediatamente, e passou para a gravata. Porque James já tinha tirado esse dois itens antes do encontro, Lily foi direto desabutuar a blusa dele. Ele a guiou para a cama, enquanto continuava o trabalho de despi-la. Ela retirou a blusa, e puxou a camiseta que ele usava por baixo. Frustrado, ele arrancou a camisa dela.

Os dois cairam na cama, se beijando freneticamente. Lily deixou suas mãos passearem pelo peito dele, antes de irem para o cinto. As mãos dele estavam em todo lugar, movendo continuamente, deixando diferentes sensações no caminho. Lily desabotoou a calça dele, e brigou com elas. James se separou dela, e as retirou ele mesmo. Enquanto ele estava sentado, Lily se levantou e tirou os óculos dele. James fechou as curtinas em volta.

Depois de tudo, os dois estavam deitados de lado na cama, um olhando o outro. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e bricavam com os dedos. Lily o olhava nos olhos e ele olhava de volta, mesmo que ela achasse que ele não conseguisse vê-la sem óculos. Por um capricho, ele começou a encher o rosto dela com beijos. Ela fez uma careta e riu. Ele foi para sua boca e a beijou rapidamente, mas seriamente. Ele a olhou novamente por mais alguns segundos.

"Sabe, Lily Evans," Ele colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, "você é uma pessoa linda."

"Você consegue ao menos me ver?" ela riu.

"Dificilmente." Ele também riu, ela olhou para longe, "Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

Ela voltou a olhá-lo e o beijou.

* * *

><p>Por mais estranho que fosse, enquanto na escola, Lily percebeu que estava melhorando. Suas colegas de quarto, eram verdadeiras, se não amigas próximas, e mesmo que ela as achasse irritantes, elas se importavam com ela. A solidão que foi aumentada pela perda do melhor amigo começou a desaparecer. Mesmo que ela ainda sentisse falta dele em algumas ocasiões, isso não a consumia mais.<p>

Sua constante proximidade com James era outro fator. Eles tinham quase todas as aulas juntos, e as travessuras dele nelas frequentemente a animavam. As brigas a deixavam exaltada. Os encontros a faziam se sentir mais completa do que nunca antes. Tudo sobre ele a revestia. Ele trazia o melhor dela, seja quando brigando com ela, seja a beijando, seja fazendo ela rir ou rindo dela. Tudo o que ele fazia a tornava melhor. Intencionalmente ou não.

* * *

><p>Eles estavam deitados um do lado do outro, os dois pensando. James se mexeu, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Ela sorriu com o gesto mas os dois continuaram olhando para o teto, tentando recuperar o fôlego.<p>

Depois de algum tempo, James rolou, pegou os óculos e ligou o rádio. O final de uma música de rock encheu o quarto. Lily virou para se aconchegar em James. Uma nova música começou logo depois dos acordes finais da anterior. Ela estava deitada entre ele e o braço dele, a cabeça dela descansando no peito dele. Ela começou a desenhar formas na barriga dele. Círculos, flores, estrelas, sorrisos. A música terminou, e o DJ anunciou outra música famosa de amor, cantada por uma bruxa chorosa.

Lily se animou, olhando para James. "Eu amo essa música!"

Ele se engasgou "Sério?"

"Sim."

Ela começou a cantar junto com a música, alto e bem desafinada. Ela dançou ao mesmo tempo, e usou um microfone imaginário. Ela exagerou em algumas palavras, e ocasionalmente sincronizou seus movimentos com elas, balançando o dedo no "não", e 'apontando' pro peito no "coração".

James não conseguiu não rir. Ele se deixou cair para trás quando ela começou a cantar para ele. Ela apontou para ele e cantou "voooooooooocêêêêêêêêêêê!" e enquanto a música acabava. Com uma pequena risada, ela caiu sobre ele. Ela rolou de cima dele, mas foi muito antes deles conseguirem se acalmar.

"Então," ele ofegou "você gosta daquela música?"

"Sim!" ela segurou outra onda de risadas. "Tanto quanto a odeio..." James ergueu a sobrancelha para ela. "Oh, ela é muito irritante! E a música também, mas é muito contagiante!"

"É tão ruim que fica boa?"

"Só depois de ouvir a primeiras cinquenta vezes."

"O que no mundo faria você ouvir uma música daquelas _cinquenta_ vezes?"

"Minhas colegas de quarto."

Ele acenou compreendendo, e os dois caíram num silêncio confortável. Depois de um tempo, James começou a rir de novo.

"O que é tão engraçado senhor Potter?" Lily perguntou.

"Meu coração pertence a vooooooooooocêêêêêêêêêêêêê!" ele cantou.

Lily quase caiu da cama de tanto rir.

* * *

><p>Lily estava sentada na biblioteca, trabalhando numa redação particularmente difícil de transfiguração que a McGonagall tinha passado. Ela sentava sozinha, como de usual, com todas as suas coisas espalhadas pela mesa. James a estava observando de novo. Tinha virado um habito, para ele sentar atrás dela na biblioteca enquanto fingia estar estudando. No começo, tinha incomodado, mas quando ficou claro que ele não ia parar, ela aprendeu a ignorar até o ponto que ele não a perturbasse. Ocasionalmente, ele tentava se juntar a ela, ou começar uma conversa, mas ela nunca dava importância.<p>

Então, quando ela sentiu uma presença do lado dela, ela presumiu que fosse ele. "Olha só, Po- Oh!" Ver ele tão perto depois de tanto tempo a assustou. "Se-Snape. O que você quer?" Ela perguntou precisamente.

"Lily," Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. Lily podia sentir a fúria de James por trás deles. "Por favor, eu só quero conversar com você"

"Eu já deixei os meus pensamentos sobre isso perfeitamente claros, Severus." Ela começou a juntar seu material. Ela quase podia ver o punho fechado de James sobre a mesa.

"Lily, por favor!" ele a segurou pela mão, ela se afastou imediatamente. "Eu faço qualquer coisa!" James estava quase rosnando.

"Você certamente já fez o bastante." Ela terminou de arrumar tudo, e passou por ele em direção a porta.

"Lily!" ele chorou. Ele segurou o braço dela, e ela virou para vê-lo de joelhos. "Por favor, qualquer coisa. Só por favor, fale comigo."

"Tudo bem," ela olhou para baixo na direção dele, e depois olhou para James, "O que você acha disso," ela aumentou o seu tom de voz um pouco, para ter certeza que James iria ouvir, mesmo sabendo que a atenção dele estava toda focada neles. "Se a Sonserina ganhar da Grifinória no jogo dessa semana, eu converso com você."

Ela virou, e deixou a biblioteca antes que qualquer um dos dois respondesse.

* * *

><p>Nos dias antes da partida de quadribol, Lily quase não viu ou falou com James. Ela assumiu que a razão de se encontrarem tão pouco fosse ou por ele estar com raiva dela por ter feito o acordo, ou –se ela escolhesse acreditar- ele estava praticando o tempo todo para conseguir ganhar.<p>

O dia do jogo amanheceu sem nenhuma nuvem. Lily levantou com as suas colegas de quarto, e junto com elas se arrumou com as cores da Grifinória. Normalmente, Lily se arrumaria igual às colegas, bonita e feminina, embora com menos entusiasmo. Contudo, para esse jogo, ela mostrou o orgulho de sua casa com força total. Da cabeça aos pés, com a exceção da calça jeans e do seu rosto, quase todo o seu corpo estava coberto de dourado e vermelho.

Juntas, as meninas desceram para o café. No caminho, passaram pelos marotos. Ela deu um pequeno relance para James. Passou despercebido por todos, menos uma alma sozinha do outro lado de salão. Ela sentiu o olhar dele, mas ignorou.

Ela sentou com as amigas, e comeu enquanto conversava sobre nada. Na metade da refeição, elas foram interrompidas. "OI! EVANS!"ela virou para encontrar James, em pé entre a mesa da Corvinal e da Grifinória. O salão ficou em silêncio. "O que você acha de um beijo de boa sorte para hoje?"

Várias pessoas riram, e Lily voltou a olhar para a mesa. Quando as risadas tinham acabado ela virou para ele sorrindo, "Com esse ego Potter? Não acho que você precise de sorte."

Outra onda de risos começou antes de James responder, "Uma verdade, Evans." Ela se sentou do lado dela, de costas, encostado na mesa, "Então um por diversão?"

Ela fingiu pensar por um momento, "Não."

"Ah, qual foi, Evans! Um beijinho," ele apontou para a sua bochecha, "bem aqui, e eu marco um gol para você"

Lily colocou a mão no peito numa falsa lisonja, "Só para mim?" ele concordou seriamente. "Sabe de uma coisa, acho que eu posso viver sem um."

Ele levantou do banco. "Você que sabe."

* * *

><p>Foram poucas partidas de quadribol que se compararam àquela em intensidade. A goles passava de time tão frequentemente que até o comentador tinha dificuldade de ver. Os artilheiros tinham conseguido fazer sete gols. Daqueles sete, James tinha sido responsável por quatro. A goleira tinha conseguido bloquear quase todas as tentivas de gol da outra casa, deixando só quatro passar.<p>

Depois de uma hora e quinze minutos, os apanhadores viram o pomo. Mil pares de olhos começaram a acompanhar os dois corpos voando. Lily sozinha continuou olhando para James. Ele estava com a posse da goles e estava indo marcar um gol do outro lado do campo. Horrorizada, Lily viu um balaço rebatido por um sonserino pegar um dos braços dele. Ele deixou a goles cair, mas conseguiu continuar em cima da vassoura. Imediatamente ele mergulhou e pegou a goles com a outra mão. Lily comemorou, enquanto o resto da torcida se concentrava nos apanhadores. Revelando a sua vitória pessoal, James voou a sete metros do chão. Ele ficou lá tempo o suficiente para outro balaço atingir seu outro braço. Lily ficou preocupada no momento que ele começou a cair.

Mas o barulho do seu corpo atingindo o chão foi superado pelos gritos sonserinos de felicidade pelo apanhador deles ter pegado o pomo.

* * *

><p><em>NT: Adoro, adoro, adoro esse capitulo. Podem até me chamar de malvada mas eu gostei de ver o Snape implorando. Mesmo que a J.K. Rowling tenha o transformado em um herói no final de Harry Potter ninguém tira a imagem dele da minha cabeça de professor malvado e comensal da morte. E vocês amam ou odeiam o Snape? E o capítulo, gostaram?_

_Espero que todos tenham tido um ótimo carnaval. O meu foi maravilhoso._

_**Carool: **Nada mais do que óbvio dizer que eu também adoro a fic, e mil desculpas por demorar tanto no último capítulo. Devo dizer que o James é um fofo, e na minha imaginação pouco criativa o homem perfeito, ainda mais por aguentar toda a indecisão da Lily._

_**Lady Aredhel Anarion: **__Ah, mil desculpas eu não respondi a sua última review e só percebi depois. Obrigada, eu adoro essa fic e acho muito legal traduzi-la. Ainda vai demorar um pouco até a Lily admitir que gosta do James, e um pouco mais até eles ficarem juntos, mas eles nunca deixam de ser lindos._

_**Anii Evans: **__Muito, muito obrigada, eu fico feliz de saber que ta ficando bom. A fic original foi escrita de uma forma muito boa, o que deixa um pouco dificil na hora de traduzir, porque eu quero que fiquei tão boa quanto. Obrigada de novo. :DDDD_


	5. Sexto Ano: Parte Dois

**Original: "Kiss and Tell" by SunshineDaisies0821**

* * *

><p>Lily voltou para o castelo, da forma mais discreta possível. Os grifinórios estavam com raiva, e pelo que ela tinha ouvido, perder o jogo tinha sido culpa inteiramente <em>dela.<em> Aparetemente sorte só era motivo de piada quando não era necessária. Ela se sentia agradecida que os outros jogadores tivessem tirado James do campo antes de qualquer outra pessoa perceber. É claro que aquilo também seria culpa dela, mas de qualquer jeito seria amanhã.

Ele estava bem, ela sabia, ele tinha saido do campo andando, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia não ficar preocupada com ele. Dois balaços e uma queda não eram exatamente saudáveis. Enquanto ela passava pelo Salão Principal ela decidiu que uma visita a Ala Hospitalar não tinha problema.

Antes de chegar na escada, ela foi puxada para dentro de uma sala pela qual estava passando. Ela se recuperou elegantemente, ela tinha muita prática afinal, e sorriu pensando ser James. Não era.

"Sonserina ganhou, Lily. Lembra do nosso acordo?" Ele não parecia arrogante sobre o assunto; na verdade parecia que ele estava suplicando. Como se ele não acreditasse que ela cumpriria a promessa. Ela não estava planejando fazer.

"Certo. Como eu poderia esquecer?" a voz dela saiu com descaso. "Você queria conversar. Então eu vou falar, e você vai ouvir. Entendeu?" Ele fez que sim. Ela inspirou fundo. "Me deixe em paz. Não fale comigo. Não tente ser meu amigo novamente. Você não é. Eu não quero falar com você; eu não quero nada que tenha haver com você. E francamente, eu tenho vergonha de um dia ter te chamado de amigo. Mas é claro que aquele não era realmente você, não é? Não, o meu melhor amigo desapareceu. Ele se tornou uma pessoa horrível que eu não reconheço."

Os olhos dele estava abertos em choque e desespero, "Eu ainda sou ele, Lily! Ele ainda esta aqui!" Ele segurou a mão dela. Ela se afastou rapidamente.

"Não me toque." As mãos dele voltaram para o lado do seu corpo, "Talvez você fosse ele. Talvez esse tempo todo eu estava tão facinada com esse novo mundo sobre o qual você me falava, que eu não percebi que você achava que eu era escória."

"Eu não pensava que você era escória!"

"Mas agora você pensa? Ou é só todo mundo como eu?"

"Não é assim."

"Então como é Sev? Você não pensa isso, mas todos os seus amigos pensam? Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar."

"Eu-eu" ele pausou, "Eu, não é" ele pasou novamente, "Eu-"

"Pare. Eu falei para você antes; você fez as suas escolhas. Você escolheu os seus amigos. Eu escolhi os meus. Você não é um deles." Ela virou e começou a andar na direção da porta.

"O Potter é um desses amigos agora?" Ela hesitou mas continuou andando. "O que, você é uma das vadias dele agora?" ela parou de andar. "Eu esperava mais de você Lily"

Ela se voltou para ele. "E eu esperava mais de você Severus." Ela deu um passo na direção dele. "Parece que nós dois somos decepções. Do jeito que o Potter está, eu prefiro ser a vadia dele," ela pausou, seus olhos estreitaram, "do que sua amiga." Ela se virou e saiu da sala, ignorando os pedidos de desculpa.

Ela não estava com raiva. Ela não estava triste. Ela não estava correndo pelos corredores. O coração dela não estava acelerado. Ela não sentia o sangue nas veias. Ela estava completamente calma, só um pouco mais irritada. Em algum momento, ela tinha ficado furiosa. Até ano passado ela poderia estar pronta para arrancar a cabeça de alguém. Mas nesse momento, ela não se importava mais. Na realidade, ela se sentia de alguma forma aliviada. Ela sorriu enquanto andava pelos corredores.

Ela encontrou o salão comunal quase deserto. Poucos vagabundos estavam fazendo dever de casa, mas estava longe da euforia normal que vinha depois do jogo. A perda tinha afetado todo mundo.

Calmamente, ela subiu as escadas para o seu dormitório. Ela encontrou suas amigas ali, sentadas em círculo, tendo uma conversa intensa. Elas quase não notaram quando Lily entrou a começou a mudar de roupa. Uma lhe lançou um olhar raivoso, outra lhe deu um sorriso timido.

"Ele não tomou nada para dor?"

"Não, ele só deixou a Promfrey arrumar os braços dele, e depois foi embora."

"Ela simplismente deixou ele sair?"

"Claro que não! Ela fez Remus prometer que vai mantê-lo na cama, se ele se recusasse a ficar."

"Então é lá que ele está agora? No quarto dele? Oh, James! Ele é tão corajoso."

Lily parou de procurar por suas roupas. James. É claro, James. Como ela tinha esquecido? Ela continuou mexendo nas suas coisas. Ele estava no quarto? Certamente os marotos estavam tomando conta dele. Mas ela tinha que vê-lo. Ela sorriu depois de ver uma peça em particular. Valia a pena a tentativa.

* * *

><p>Se esgueirar até o quarto dele foi fácil. As poucas pessoas que continuavam no salão comunal estavam muito concentradas no dever de casa para prestar atenção nela. A prática que ela tinha adquirido de subir até o quarto dele preveniu qualquer atenção que ela poderia chamar.<p>

Ela hesitou na porta dele. E se o marotos estivessem lá? Ele queria vê-la? Estaria ele com raiva dela? Ela podia mudar isso. Ela bateu na porta.

"Vai embora." Ele falou grosseiramente. Ela entrou de qualquer jeito.

"Você não quer realmente que eu faça isso." Ele levantou o olhar para ela. Ainda bem que estava sozinho. Ela andou até perto da cama dele. Ele estava estirado lá, ainda com o uniforme completo do Quadribol. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Você não deveria ir conversar com o Seboso?" Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela; o olhar dele era malvado.

Ela inspirou fundo, "Eu já fui." Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. "E ele perguntou se eu era uma das suas vadias." Ele tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Ela podia sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho. "E eu disse para ele que eu preferia ser uma das suas vadias do que amiga dele."

Ele começou a sorrir, "Você fez isso mesmo?"

Ela mordeu os lábios, "Eu fiz."

Ele riu, "Excelente."

"Eu achei que você pensaria isso." Os dois se olharam.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você fez aquela combinado." O brilho no olhar dele estava de volta.

"Me desculpe," ela sussurou timidamente.

"Diga isso para os meus dois braços quebrados e para minha queda de sete metros."

Ela corou de novo, "Eu posso fazer você se sentir melhor."

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, "Como você planeja fazer isso?"

Ela retirou a blusa pela cabeça e revelou um sutiã rendado que ela tinha achado mais cedo. "Eu acho que nós conseguiremos pensar em alguma coisa." Os olhos dele se abriram ainda mais, e pareceram pular do rosto dele quando ela tirou a calça e uma calcinha rendada igual ao sutião ficou a vista. Ela subiu na cama dele, "Parece bom?" Ele simplismente acenou.

Ela sentou na cintura dele, e se abaixou para poder beijá-lo. Ela ficou lá apenas por um instante antes de ir em direção ao pescoço. Enquanto ele fazia o caminho para baixo, ela começou a retirar o uniforme dele. Ele tentou, da melhor forma possível, ajudá-la. Insinuações de contusões se espalhavam pelo peito dele. Ela beijou cada uma delicadamente.

Antes de começar a tirar as calças dele, ela voltou a beijá-lo. As mãos dele passeavam por ela. Ele puxou a alça do sutiã dela para baixo e o desceu lentamente. Sem parar de se beijar, ela abaixou o zíper da calça dele e a retirou. Ele chegou na calcinha, e seguiu a ideia dela. Ela levantou e removeu as duas peças ofensivas do corpo. Ela o beijou novamente antes de sentar e cima dele e se abaixar.

As mãos dele repousaram na cintura dela. O olhar dos dois estava vidrado. Lily completamente consciente dele estar olhando todos os detalhes dela através do óculos. O pensamento fez ela ficar um pouco nervosa, mas ele estava sorrindo para ela e ela sorriu de volta e tudo estava perfeito.

* * *

><p>"Lily..." ele virou a cabeça de forma a olhar para ela, que estava deitada do lado dele, "isso foi <em>incrível."<em>

Ela corou. "Bom."

Ela voltou a olhar para o teto. A boca dele continuou aberta, buscando o ar. "Sério," ele respirou. Ela estava dando pequenos beijos na linha da mandíbula dele, "você tem ideia de como é incrivelmente sexy?"

"Tenho." Ela pressionou um beijo na bochecha dele, "mas sinta-se livre para me lembrar."

Ele se voltou para ela, "Você é incrivelmente sexy."

Ela corou e o beijou na boca.

* * *

><p>Ela podia sentir os olhos dele sobre ela. Ele estava criando buracos no lado da cabeça dela. O olhar dele era intenso e violento. Frio como gelo, que a deixou ferida e arrepiada.<p>

Ela não gostava daquilo.

Ela não tinha certeza do porquê dele estar fazendo. Ela tinha esclarecido os sentimentos dela perfeitamente. Ela não queria ficar de qualquer forma perto dele. Mas ainda sim, ali estava ele. A encarando por de trás da estante. Talvez ele não achasse que ela tivesse sido honesta. Talves tivesse pensado que ela tinha blefado. Bom, nesse caso.

"Hey, Potter?" Ela levantou da cadeira, e virou para mesa atrás da sua.

"Sim, Evans?" Ele a olhou curioso. Ela estava inclianda na mesa dele e passando uma impressão de flerte.

"Você poderia me ajudar com essa redação de transfiguração? Eu não entendi muito bem." Ela jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro.

Ele se encostou na cadeira, com a cabeça apoiada na mãos. "Claro que eu posso."

"Excelente." Ela se virou, pegou a redação e o entregou.

Ela sentou do outro lado da mesa enquanto ele lia a redação. Ela se aproximou dele até ouvir a porta da biblioteca ser fechada com força e a bibliotecária tirar pontos da Sonserina. Ela retirou a redação da mão de James. "Obrigada Potter." Ela se voltou para sua mesa.

"Eu não tinha terminado de ler!" Ele exclamou.

"Você não precisa." Ela não o olhou de volta.

"Então por que você pediu?"

"Sem razão." Ela estava corando, e infinitamente grata que ele não pudesse ver o rosto dela.

"Bom, pelo menos me deixe terminar agora!" Ele se levantou e estava agora do lado dela. Ele pegou do lugar onde ela tinha posto.

"Realmente não é necessário, Potter." Ela olhou para ele, "Está perfeita," ela percebeu que dizer não não faria diferença, "mas se você insiste..."

Ele scaneou a página. "Tem um erro bem aqui."

"O que?" ela se mexeu rápido e tirou o papel das mãos dele. "Onde?"

"Ali," Ele sorriu, "Você esqueceu uma vírgula."

Ela olhou furiosamente para ele. "Ah, muito engraçado."

* * *

><p>Lily estava esparramada em cima da cama de James. Ele estava do lado dela, quase caindo. "Lily!" ele rosnou.<p>

"O que?" ela perguntou confortavelmente. Ele rolou de forma a ficar em cima dela. Os dois ainda estavam se recuperando do sexo mais cedo.

"Como você consegue ocupar tanto espaço?"

Ela se ofendeu, "Você está me chamando de gorda?"

"Não." Ele riu e beijou a testa dela. "Estou só me perguntando como uma pessoa ridiculamente magra como você poderia ocupar uma cama inteira!"

"Hey! Eu não ocupo a cama _inteira_!" Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você fica no caminho."

"Agora você está me chamando de gordo?"

Ela gargalhou. "Com certeza." A boca dele abriu em choque. Ela o puxou para mais perto, e continuou rindo enquanto o beijava.

* * *

><p>Estava mais frio agora, e a neve começava a cair em volta de Hogwarts. Tinha demorado, não tinha nevado antes de Dezembro.<p>

Isso deixou Lily um pouco triste. Ela amava o inverno. O ar cortante presente do lado de fora, os galhos cintilantes, a glória pura do chão estar coberto com neve. Tudo isso a fazia sorrir.

Ela estava nos jardins, bricando como uma criança junto com suas amigas. Depois de parar de sentir os dedos e narizes, elas decidiram que era melhor retornar. As bochechas de Lily estavam maravilhosamente rosadas, vários flocos de neve tinham se recusado a derreter no cabelo dela e eles brilhavam como jóias. Ela sorria, e se divertia com as colegas, ainda sentindo a excitação da brincadeira nos jardins.

"Hey, Evans!" Ele gritou para ela assim que ela entrou no salão comunal.

"O que você quer Potter?" Ela perguntou o mais afidamente possível. O sorriso no rosto dele simplismente não conseguia ir embora.

"Você é claro." Ele respondeu. As garotas por perto deream várias risadinhas. Ele piscou para uma delas.

Ainda sorrindo, "Sem chance Potter."

* * *

><p>"Eu não te entendo Lily." Ela estava sentada de um lado da cama olhando para ele. Ele estava do lado oposto, olhando para ela.<p>

"O que você não entende?"

"Por que você não quer ficar comigo?" Ele a olhava intensamente.

"Eu quero. Eu estou com você agora."

"Publicamente."

"Bom, isso é considerado inapropriado na maioria dos países." Ela sorriu de si mesma.

Ela sabia que ele tentava não sorrir. "Lily," ele disse seriamente.

"Me desculpe James;" Ela estava apoiada nos joelhos agora, implorando que ele entendesse.

"Eu entendia no começo." Ele não olhava para ela. "Você me odiava. Seu melhor amigo me odiava. Isso fazia sentido." Ele se virou para ela. "Mas agora, você não é mais amiga dele. E você não me odeia mais," Ele estava suplicando também, mas por razões completamente diferentes, "não é?"

"Não!" ela exclamou, "É claro que eu não te odeio." Ela segurou as mãos dele. "Eu só," ela foi para mais perto dele, "Eu gosto de estar com você, sem ter que lidar com todo o estigma."

"Que _estigma?" _Ele soltou.

"James. Você _sabe._ Nós nunca poderiamos ficar juntos sem causar um imenso tumulto."

"Não importa." Ele olhou para longe.

"James," ela virou o rosto dele para ela, "É quase recesso. A gente pode, por favor, não brigar?" O nariz dela encostava no dele. "Por favor?" Os lábios dela encostaram no dele.

"Merlin." Ele suspirou, "Eu não consigo dizer 'não' para você."

* * *

><p>Lily estava deitada de lado olhando à parede. James olhava para cima enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ele girou para o lado e juntou seu corpo ao de Lily. Ele a beijou de leve na bochecha. "Qual o problema?"<p>

"Nada." Ela respondeu tranquilamente. Ele enrolou seus braços em volta dela, e a puxou para mais perto.

"Lily." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Nós não deveríamos guardar segredos um do outro."

"Eu não estou guardando um segredo." Ela virou o rosto para olhar para ele.

Ele pressionou seu nariz com o dela. "Nós não deveríamos mentir para o outro."

"Eu não estou mentindo." Ela moveu a cabeça novamente, mas agora para longe dele.

"Então o que está te incomodando?"

"Nada!" Ela disse revoltada.

"Lily," ele mexeu no cabelo dela. "Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te perturbando. O que é? Por favor me diga."

"Okay." Ela girou para ele. Os braços dele ainda em volta dela. "É só que, Eu-eu" ela olhou para longe por um momento, mas depois voltou, "você acha que eu sou uma puta?"

Ele riu. "Não."

O rosto dela relaxou com alívio. "Sério?"

"É claro que eu não acho isso." Ela sorriu timidamente, "Não tem nenhum jeito de você ser uma puta. Você é doce, gentil, cuidadosa, engraçada, linda, uma pessoa maravilhosa, que por acaso está transando com o garoto mais gato da escola." Ela o bateu de bricadeira. "Hey! Não bata no garoto gato."

"Onde ele está?"

"Oh, você sabe onde. Diga."

"Dizer o que?" ela perguntou perfeitamente inocente.

"James você é gato."

Ela pensou por um momento. "Mas você disse para eu não mentir!" Ele parou em choque, e começou a fazer cosquinhas nela. "Pare!" ela gritou.

"Diga!" ele mandou.

"Okay!" ele continuou fazendo cosquinhas. "James Potter você é _gato."_ Ele parou, mas deixou as mãos no mesmo lugar.

"E você é o homem mais sexy que já existiu." Ele adicionou.

"E você é o homem mais sexy que já existiu."

"E você tem um-"

"_James!"_

Ele começou as cosquinhas novamente. "Tudo bem! Tudo bem! E você tem um," ele parou, "ego enorme."

* * *

><p>Ela estava sentada no chuveiro, joelhos perto do peito, deixando a água fria a consumir. Tinha estado quente um tempo atrás, esquentando a pele dela até ficar rosa. Agora, estava congelando. A pele dela estava toda arrepiada e ela tremia um pouco. As gotas congelantes se concentravam nos seus cílios, borrando sua visão e caindo como lágrimas quando ela piscava. Ela estava feliz que parecessem lágrimas, já que as suas próprias não queriam cair.<p>

Ela não tinha certeza quando ela percebeu o problema. Ela supôs ter o conhecimento a algum tempo. Se escondendo entre os testes, deveres, amigos e encontros clandestinos com seu amante, talvez. Possivelmente, ela só estava ignorando. Mas agora, estava ali, olhando para ela, balançando um enorme sinal vermelho e gritando com toda sua força. Ela não podia mais enterrar, ou ignorar. Estava ali, e precisava de atenção.

Ele precisava saber. E para que isso acontecesse, ela tinha que contar para ele. Ele não ia miraculosamente descobrir. Não tinha outra forma dele saber. Ela podia esperar um pouco, talvez, até ter certeza. Ou até ficar óbvio, balançando o sinal e gritando para _todo mundo. _Não, isso não daria certo. Demoraria _semanas_ para isso, pelo menos. Ela precisava ter certeza agora. Ele podia ajudá-la.

Ele era muito útil, aquele James Potter. Cheio de recursos, pelo menos. Ele saberia o que fazer. Ou ele daria um jeito. Ele sempre dava. Especialmente quando relacionado a ela. Era maravilhoso, de verdade, como ele conseguia lê-la tão fácilmente. Como ele conseguia dizer a coisa perfeita no momento perfeito para fazê-la rir, ou confortá-la. Como ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria que ele fizesse. E melhor ainda, ele sabia exatamente do que ela precisava, mesmo que ela não soubesse.

Sim, ela definitivamente precisava contar para ele. Ela iria precisar da ajuda dele nisso; mais agora do que depois.

"Lily?" Uma tentativa de batida na porta soou. Ela reconheceu a voz de Ella, a colega de quarto dela mais doce. "Esta tudo bem ai dentro?"

"Sim," a voz dela estava de algum jeito rouca, "Eu estou bem, vou sair em um minuto." Ela desligou a água e se levantou. Enrolou-se numa toalha e entrou no quarto.

Estava tarde. Amanhã ela iria enfrentar o problema. Amanhã ela iria contar para ele. Nesse momento, ela só iria dormir.

* * *

><p>Lily não sabia como falar com ele. Ela tinha acabado de decidir que precisava contar para ele; ela não tinha pensado em <em>como<em>. Uma aproximação direta seria, provavelmente, sua melhor escolha. Honestidade era a melhor coisa afinal. Como ela poderia formular aquelas palavras? Elas eram completamente estranhas para ela. Ela não se aprofundou no assunto. As palavras iam chegar, mesmo que ela não soubesse como. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Deixá-lo sozinho seria fácil. Ela já tinha muita prática.

"POTTER!" ela gritou na direção dele no salão comunal.

"Tudo bem Evans?" ela estava encostado na cadeira, convencido como sempre. Os amigos dele estavam em volta.

"Eu definitivamente não estou bem!" ela guinchou. Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele.

"Bom, eu tenho certeza que posso fazer algo para te ajudar." Ele sorriu, olhando, também, diretamente para ela.

"Eu não consigo acreditar." Ela cuspiu. Os olhos deles ainda conectados. Ela ainda o olhou por um tempo antes de virar e sair do salão comunal.

Ela andou devagar pelo corredor. Depois de poucos minutos, ela ouviu passos familiares atrás dela. Ele não estava com pressa. Ela passou por uma sala vazia, e entrou. Ela pegou um lugar em cima da mesa. Ele a seguiu para dentro da sala no mesmo momento que ela sentou. Ele imediatamente andou até ela e pressionou seus lábios nos dela.

Pensando rápido, ela se separou dele antes de perder a razão. Ele a olhou completamente confuso. "Você não queria me ver? Ou eu realmente fiz algo errado?"

"Não, não, eu queria te ver. Eu-eu queria conversar."

"Conversar?" Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas curioso, "Isso é novo."

"Não é não!" ela o empurrou de brincadeira. "Eu converso com você."

Ele riu, "Depois." Ela corou e olhou para longe. "Então fale."

Ela respirou fundo, e continuou sem olhá-lo. "Eu-eu," ela suspirou e passou suas mãos pelo cabelo. Ela olhou para ele. "Eu to atrasada."

"Para que?" Ele mais confuso agora do que nunca. "Você não deveria ir então?"

"Não, James." Ela levantou da mesa. Chegou mais perto dele, e olhou direto nos olhos dele. "_Eu to atrasada."_

Os olhos dele cresceram e a boca dele formou um 'o' perfeito.

* * *

><p><em>NT: Desculpa, desculpa. Fiquei tão enrolada esse mês que nem percebi que o tempo passou e eu não postei. O próximo deve vir nesse intervalo de tempo mais ou menos, minha vida ta corrida mas eu vou arranjar um tempo para traduzir a fic. Não vou abandonar de jeito nenhum._

_**Lady Aredhel Anarion: **O drama que você falou apareceu, bastante nesse capítulo devo dizer. E eu também acho que foi tudo armado, ainda mais porque a Grifinória perde o jogo. Aposto que o Snape mandou todo o time da Sonserina fazer tudo que pudessem para ganhar e ele poder falar com a Lily, o que no final nem serviu para nada com o fora que ela deu. _

_Então gostaram? O que acharam da notícia que a Lily soltou no final?_

_Obrigada a todo mundo, até aqueles não comentam mas botam a fic nos favoritos. Isso quer dizer que não está tão ruim certo?_

_Até a próxima. _


	6. Sexto Ano: Parte Três

_N/A: Tem alguns pensamentos da Lily nesse capítulo que podem ofender algumas pessoas. Eu não concordo completamente com eles, e nem a Lily necessariamente. Eles são produtos da idade, mas eu peço mil desculpas caso eu venha a ofender alguém. _

_Boa leitura! Sunny._

* * *

><p>"Quan-quanto tempo atrasada?" Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ele tentava evitar olhá-la.<p>

"Mais ou menos duas semanas e meia." Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Isso é muito?" Ele levou a mão ao cabelo novamente.

Ela respirou fundo. "É o suficiente para ficarmos preocupados."

Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. "O que nós vamos fazer?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não sei."

Ele estava voltando ao normal. Ela estava piorando. "Mas, você não tem certeza ainda né?" Ela afirmou. "Então como nós descobrimos?"

"Eu não sei." Ela abaixou a cabeça. Ele se aproximou e segurou os braços dela. "Me desculpe."

"Ta tudo bem Lily. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele esfregou os braços dela de forma tranquilizante. Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele. "Não pode ser tão difícil certo? Um feitiço ou uma poção ou... alguma coisa?"

"Eu não sei!" Ela leventou da mesa e se afastou dele. "Eu não sei nada sobre isso e não posso perguntar para alguém! E não existem livros ou qualquer coisa sobre o assunto!" Ela começou a andar contando os passos. "Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Hey," Ele se aproximou dela e colocou as mãos no ombro dela. "Se acalma." Ela a puxou para um abraço, e pensou por um momento, "Você conhece algum jeitou trouxa?"

"Sim." Ela respirou novamente. "Mas eu não vejo como isso poderia ajudar."

"Eu-eu consigo te levar até Hogsmeade e Remus pode aparatar-"

"Eu posso aparatar." Ela olhou para ele. "Remus não pode saber."

"É claro. Então você pode aparatar para uma cidade trouxa e nós podemos descobrir." Ela concordou. "E nós lidamos com o resto depois que chegarmos lá."

* * *

><p>O plano estava pronto. Eles sairiam no sábado para não perderem nenhuma aula. Isso deixou Lily com três <em>torturantes <em>dias para pensar.

Ela ia ter um bebê. Um bebê. Um bebê carente e chorão. Tinha um pequeno pedaço dela e do James crescendo dentro dela. Era uma noção bizarra. Como ela iria cuidar dele? Ela iria ter que abandonar a escola. Como ela iria conseguir um emprego sem ter terminado a escola? Como ela iria arranjar dinheiro suficiente para tomar conta do bebê no caso dela conseguir um emprego?

Ela não esperava que os seus pais fossem ajudar. Os pais dela nunca iriam apoiar uma gravidez na adolescência. Ou uma fora do casamento.

Meu Merlin, ela teria que se casar com o James.

Os pais dela iriam forçar os dois a fazerem isso. Ela precisava dele de qualquer forma. Ele poderia arranjar um trabalho. Ele poderia tomar conta deles.

Ela não podia casar com James. Ela simplismente não podia. Ela nem _gostava _dele. Não tanto assim. Ele era imaturo e malvado, e, e, e ela só não poderia casar com ele. Mas obviamente, ela teria. Não tinha outra opção.

Bom, pelo menos o sexo seria bom. E ele sempre conseguia fazer ela rir. Ele era engraçado quando não estava sendo um idiota. Ele podia ser responsável quando queria. Ele-ele seria um bom pai. Ele teria que ser. Porque esse pedacinho dele crescendo dentro dela era perfeito e inocente e merecia ter dois pais que o amassem e que tomassem conta dele. Ela já amava, e nem tinha certeza se estava lá mesmo. Ele iria amar também certo?

Talvez.

Iria, com certeza.

Ele tinha que.

Ele iria.

* * *

><p>Eles se encontraram no quarto andar. Lily não fazia a menor ideia de como isso levaria eles a qualquer lugar, mas ela tinha certeza que James sabia, ela confiava nele.<p>

Ela chegou antes. Ela sentou na sala de aula vazia que eles marcaram, esperando por ele ansiosa. Ela estava na sala certa, né? Será que ele tinha esquecido?

Ele chegou logo depois. Ela suspirou alivada enquanto ele se aproximava. "Você está pronta para ir?" ele respirou. Ela acenou. "Okay então, vamos."

Ela o seguiu pela porta, mas ele bloqueou o caminho antes dela passar. "O que você es-" ele tinha pegado um pedaço de pergaminho, e murmurado algo que ela não entendeu.

"Seja paciente Lil" Ele a repreendeu. Ele manteve os olhos no pergaminho, mas não deixou que ela visse. Depois de um momento, ele se mexeu, e fez sinal para ela segui-lo.

Eles andaram pelos corredores até chegarem em frente a um espelho. James parou, e Lily quase esbarrou nele. James, de alguma forma, conseguiu abrir o espelho e revelar a passagem que tinha por trás.

Lily arfou e James fez sinal para ela entrar. Ela deslizou para dentro enquanto ele a seguia. O espelho fechou. "Onde nós estamos indo?" ela sussurrou.

Ela não conseguia vê-lo no escuro, mas ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo. "Hogsmead, é claro."

"Como?" Ele acendeu a varinha, e Lily viu que ele realemente sorria.

Ele começou a andar; Lily o seguiu. "Pela passagem secreta." Ela ficou confusa por um segundo antes de James perceber que ela não estava andando. Ele olhou para ela. "Vamos!"

Ela correu para alcançá-lo, e os dois andaram pelo corredor escuro juntos.

* * *

><p>"Para onde nós precisamos ir?"<p>

"Uma cidade trouxa, eu acho." Lily o respondeu. Os dois chegaram a Hogsmead sem incidentes e estavam, agora, parados do lado de fora da passagem, evitando multidões e pessoas que pudessem reconhecê-los.

"Você disse que sabia aparatar, certo?"

"Sim. Meu aniversário é em Janeiro. Eu sou legal."

Ele riu, "Bom eu não sou. Então terei que ir com você."

"Okay." Ela acentiu. "Pronto?" Ele se aproximou dela e segurou firmimente o braço dela.

"Tudo pronto."

"Bom, então aqui vamos nós." Ela deu um giro e com um alto _crack _os dois desaparataram e chegaram em uma cidade trouxa que a família Evans tinha visitado uma vez no verão. Lily pensou que lá niguém os reconheceria, e não era tão longe de Hogwarts de qualquer jeito.

"Agora aonde nós vamos?" James perguntou depois de se recuperar.

Ela pensou por um momento, "Uma farmácia eu acho." James parecia confuso. "É por aqui."

Ela direcionou o caminho, parando brevemente para admirar um cordão na vitrine de uma loja. Eles chegaram na farmácia e Lily entrou. James ofereceu companhia mas temendo o jeito travesso dele dentro de um lugar cheio de coisas desconhecidas, Lily achou melhor ele esperar do lado de fora. "Eu não vou demorar muito. Fique aqui."

Ela achou o local dos testes depois de uma intensa e irritante procura. Ela estava pensando seriamente em pedir ajuda quando ela os encontrou em um canto escondido. Com raiva, ela pegou um e foi para o caixa pagar. É claro, o único funcionário trabalhando naquela hora era um adolescente relativamente bonito. Ela evitou olhar para ele enquanto pagava.

"Diga," ela olhou para ele corando, "vocês têm um banheiro que eu possa usar?" Ele apontou na direção de uma porta e ela agradeceu. Depois de entrar no banheiro, ela leu as instruções três vezes. Ela fez o teste, o escondeu rapidamente no seu bolso, e saiu para encontrar James.

Ele estava exatamente onde ela o tinha deixado, esperando pacientemente por ela. Quando ele a viu se aproximando ele a olhou com expectativa. Ela o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para um beco que tinha por perto.

"Quais são as notícias?"

"Não sei ainda. Demora um pouco."

"Quanto tempo?" Ele estava se mexendo.

Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro e olhou no relógio. "Mais uns dez minutos."

* * *

><p>Depois de dez minutos agonizantes de uma conversa forçada, Lily anunciou que eles podiam olhar o resultado.<p>

Ela retirou o teste do bolso em que tinha posto e colocou em frente a ela, mas fechou os olhos. Ela tentou abrir, mas não conseguia. Esse era o momento da verdade. Todo o futuro dela dependia daquilo, dependia da presença ou não de uma linha azul. Ela iria saber de tinha alguma coisa, _alguém_ crescendo dentro dela, se alimentando a partir dela para criar a própria vida. Ela queria saber. Ela _precisava_ saber.

Mas ela não conseguia olhar. E se ela estivesse grávida? O que ela iria fazer? Como ela conseguiria cuidar da pequena pessoa que ela tinha criado?

E se ela não estivesse? E se fosse só ela, mais vazia do que nunca? Será que o vazio que ela tinha sentido durante o verão começaria a consumí-la novamente? Ela não aguentaria aquilo. E como ela olharia para James sabendo que eles tinham quase, _quase_, criado algo juntos?

Ela não poderia. "Eu não consigo, James, eu não consigo olhar." Ela entregou o teste para ele. "Você olha." Ela virou para o outro lado.

"Uhm... O que eu tenho que fazer?" Ele estava completamente confuso.

"Ler o teste!" ela gritou. Imediatamente ela percebeu que James não saberia como ler o teste. "Você vê as linhas azuis no vidro? Se tiver só uma eu não estou, se tiver duas... bom, então nós teremos problemas." Ela falou para a parede.

"Mas Lily," a voz dele ainda sai bastante confusa. "Não tem nenhuma linha aqui."

"O que!" Ela rapidamente virou e retirou o teste da mão de James. Sem pensar ela olhou, pronta para chorar de frustração, quando ela viu uma linha azul sorrindo de volta para ela.

Um grande peso foi removido dos ombros dela. Ela olhou para James, que estava sorrindo abertamente para ela. "Babaca." Ela bateu nele de brincadeira. Ela olhou de volta para o teste; só para se certificar que os olhos dela não estavam a enganando. Eles não estavam; ela começou a rir.

Um, ela pensou, tinha que ser o melhor número já inventado.

* * *

><p>Os dois aparatam de volta em Hogsmead, e quinze minutos depois estavam dentro da passagem para voltar para o castelo. Eles tinham ficado felizes, e no caminho de voltar para a cidade e na primeira parte da passagem eles conversaram. Mas a alegria do descobrimento tinha passado e agora o par andava em um silêncio confortável.<p>

Lily não se importava. Isso a deixava livre para contemplar a beleza do número um. Ah um, uma linha azul. Maravilhosa. Um grande alívio. Um riso. Uma Lily.

Ela era uma pessoa. Sozinha. Ela não tinha percebido isso até agora. Talvez ela tivesse se acostumado a pensar em dividir o seu corpo. Mas ela não estava.

Um era solitário.

James pareceu notar a sua mudança de humor. "Você está bem?"

"Estou," ela mentiu. "Só um pouco cansada."

Ele a olhou duvidoso, mas aceitou. "Nós estamos quase de volta." Ele parou rapidamente e tirou do bolso o mesmo pergaminho de mais cedo.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou.

"Nada." Ele passou os olhos através do papel. Lily aceitou a fala dele e esperou pacientemente para ele decifrar o que é que seja que ele estivesse olhando. "Merda." Ele sussurrou de modo grosseiro.

"O que?" ele procurou dentro do casaco e tirou de lá o pedaço de um material prateado.

Ele jogou para ela. "Coloque isso. Ninguém poderá vê-la."

"Do que você-"

Ele a interrompeu. "Só faça isso! E fique quieta."

Ele começou a andar de novo, e Lily o seguiu. Eles não tinham dado nem dez passos quando ouviram vozes vindo pela passagem.

"O que ele estaria fazendo aqui sem a gente?" A primeira voz questionou.

"Não faço a menor ideia." A segunda voz também aderiu a conversa.

"Provavelmente apensa quis dar uma volta por Hogsmead." Uma terceira adicionou.

"Não." A segunda voz estava falando, "Ele está, definitivamente, tramando alguma."

"O que poderia ser?" Isso era a primeira voz.

"Provavelmente tem alguma coisa haver com a menina que ele está transando." A segunda voz disse.

Lily congelou de horror. O rosto de James pareceu brilhar de raiva, mas ele continuou andando. "Olá garotos." Ele disse quando ficou no campo de visão dos amigos. "O que você três estão fazendo por aqui?" Eles não a estavam vendo, então Lily assumiu que James tinha sido honesto quando disse que ela ficaria invisível.

"Nós poderimos perguntar o mesmo para você, Pontas." A segunda voz, agora identificada como Sirius Black, replicou.

"Só pensei em dar uma andada por Hogsmeas."

"Eu te falei Almofadinha. " A terceira voz, Remus Lupin, repreendeu.

"Ele esté mentindo. Posso ver nos olhos dele."

"Besteira!" James gritou, "Só porque eu não passo _todo_ o meu tempo com vocês três..."

"Ou você está conosco ou com aquela menina secreta." Peter finalmente falou.

"Do que você está falando?" Lily percebeu que James era um ótimo ator.

"Não se faça de bobo, até Remus sabe disso. E ele se recusa a pensar mal de qualquer pessoa." Aparentemente Sirius Black estava muito chateado por causa do assunto. Remus soltou um som de objeção.

James parecia muito culpado. "Ok, é verdade." Lily ficou horrorizada.

Os outros três o olharam incrivelmente chocados. "Quem é?" Peter queria saber.

"Eu não posso contar à vocês." Lily ficou ligeiramente mais tranquila.

"Por que não?" Sirius exigiu.

"Porque, Almofadinhas, ela iria me _matar_ se eu contasse."

"Não é como se ela fosse descobrir!" Peter exclamou.

Tanto os olhos de Sirius e Remus abriram de espanto. "Ela está _aqui!"_

Lily viu isso como a razão para ir embora.

* * *

><p>Lily estava deitada na cama, de lado, sem piscar. Ela tinha ficado assim desde que chegara de Hogsmead. Ela tinha deixado o estranho material de James no quarto dele e vindo direto para o quarto. Os olhos dela doiam, mas ela não os fechava. Por sorte o quarto dela estava vazio. Ela estava sozinha. Aliviada, mas solitária.<p>

A porta rangeu ao ser aberta. Ela pensou em virar e mandar a pessoa que tivesse entrado para ir embora, mas ela não teve motivação para abrir a boca. Ela assumiu que fosse Ella, talvez Mary, ou outra colega de quarto.

"Hey," era apenas James. "Tudo bem ai?" Ela acenou. "Eu pensei que nós tinhamos combinado nada de mentiras."

Ela suspirou e finalmente fechou os olhos. "Não é nada."

Ele se aproximou dela, "Obviamente é alguma coisa. Porque você não me conta?" ela suspirou novamente. "Você está triste porque _não_ está grávida? Eu pensei que fosse o que você queria."

"E é." Ela se virou um pouco, e ele deitou ao lado dela. "É só que... é estúpido na realidade."

"Não é estúpido se está te deixando triste." Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto dele.

"Eu estou me sentindo sozinha, acho. Eu meio que me acostumei em pensar que tinha outra pessoa comigo o tempo todo. E estou feliz que não tenha, mas eu não sei... É um pouco triste também."

"Isso não é idiota Lily." Ele conseguiu passar o outro braço por baixo da cabeça dela.

"Sério?" Ela segurou a mão dele que estava em cima da barriga dela, e se aninhou mais perto dele.

"Nem um pouco."

* * *

><p><em>NT: Nem sei o que dizer por causa da demora. To fazendo vestibular esse ano e a prova da UERJ foi no domingo, fiquei tão concentrada em estudar que nem liguei o computador. Mas assim que acabou terminei de traduzir esse capítulo para vocês. =)_

_Como essa semana tem o Rio+20 e eu não terei aula, vou tentar terminar mais um e colocar no final de semana. Beijinhos._

_**Lady Aredhel Anarion: **__Hahaha, quem bom que você gostou. Mas esse drama terminou por aqui, quem sabe não tem outros vindo. _

_**Renata**__: Que bom que você está gostando. Desculpa pela demora. _

_**JackieMooneyLestrange:**__ Pode deixar que eu vou avisar a autora que você está gostando. Btw, eu to lendo a sua fic, e to achando muito divertida, mas eu ainda não terminei de ler, só por isso não comentei. E a outra que você está traduzindo é linda! Bjs._

_**MaMa:**__ Essa fic é ótima mesmo, uma das poucas que eu li que mostra um lado diferente do relacionamento deles. Adoro o James, e a Lily também, ela só demora um pouco para perceber isso. Vou tentar demorar menos para atualizar, mas é um pouco complicado._


	7. Sexto Ano: Parte Quatro

**Original: SunshineDaisiesWindmills**

* * *

><p><strong>An: DesculpaDesculpaDesculpaDesc ulpa! Eu sei que demorei, mas por favor me perdoem!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ela acordou sozinha do dia seguinte. Ela não tinha nenuhuma memória sobre James ir embora, então ela assumiu que ele tinha saído depois que ela tinha dormido. Ela estava incrivelmente agradecida da presença dele na noite passada e levemente decepcionada pelo ausência dele de manhã. Ela disse para si mesmo que não importava . Por que deveria? Ela não gostava dele então o que importava se ele também não gostava dela? Por que ele deveria ficar? Cuidadosamente ela se levantou abriu as curtinas a sua volta e olhou a hora.<p>

Uma pequena caixa e um pedaço de papel estavam bloqueando a sua visão do relógio. Ela os pegou, esquecendo completamente do tempo, e abriu o papel.

_Lily, _

_Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos passar por tudo isso. Juntos._

_James_

_P.S. Me desculpe por ter esquecido seu aniversário. Espero que goste do presente._

Ela sorriu e abriu a caixinha. O lindo colar que tinha visto na cidade trouxa brilhava para ela. Ele era de parta e tinha um pequeno pinguente de vidro pendurado. Ela sorriu de novo, enquanto o fechava em volta do seu pescoço.

Talvez ele gostasse dela.

Talvez _ela_ gostasse.

* * *

><p>O salão comunal estav cheio. Ela não tinha certeza do porquê, não tinha nenhuma celebração ou castigo acontecendo, não tinha nenhuma razão boa o suficiente para <em>todo mundo<em> estar no salão comunal. Mas eles estavam.

Era até meio triste tudo isso, que todos eles escolheriam _hoje_ para ficar no salão comunal_._ _Hoje_,quando tudo o que Lily queria era ver James. Normalmente o número de pessoas não seria um problema. Tudo que ela precisava fazer era achar alguma coisa idiota que James tenha feito para implicar com ela e eles estariam sozinhos em um piscar de olhos.

Mas gritar com ele não era um opção hoje. Seria simplismente errado. Então Lily sentou do lado de suas amigas e ficou conversando enquanto James estava do outro lado da sala, com os amigos dele, fazendo alguma coisa que parecia extremamente divertida. Ela olhou para ele várias vezes, sem que ninguém percebesse, tentando fazer um contato visual. Isso se transformou em algo muito difícil; James estava totalmente envolvido no esporte qualquer que eles estavam jogando.

Depois de douze minutos, James finalmente olhou para ela. Ela olhou para os olhos dele, ele sorriu afetuosamente, ela virou o rosto para a saída. Ele pareceu entender então Lily se desculpou com as amigas e saiu para o corredor.

_HojeHoje_ Os pés dela a levaram por memória para um pequeno canto que tinha perto da torra da Grifinória em que eles tinham se encontrado uma vez. Ela se encostou na parede e esperou. Não demorou muito tempo para Lily ouvir o som familiar dos passos apressados dele. Ela se perguntou por que ele corria para encontrar com ela em momentos assim mas quase sempre se atrasava para oa encontros planejados. Era irrelevante. Eles quase nunca tinham encontros planejados e Lily pretendia que continuasse daquela forma.

Ela chegou aonde ela estava e imediamente passou os seus braços ao redor dela. Ela o parou antes que ela a beijasse colocando um dedo nos lábios dele. "James", as sobrancelhas dele se uniram em confusão. Ele parecia adorável e não conseguiu controlar os risos, "Eu só queria te agradecer."

As sobrancelhas dele se aproximaram mais ainda; elas eram quase uma agora. Ela tirou as mãos do quadril dela. "Pelo o que? Se for pelo cordão aqui-"

Ela respirou fundo, encolheu os ombros, e o cortou, "Por tudo."

Ele sorriu, "Não foi grande coisa."

"Foi sim," Ela deu um passo para mais perto dele e passou as mãos pelo seu pescoço.

"Não," Ele se aproximou dela e colocou as mãos de volta onde estavam. "Mas você sabe o que é?" Ela negou com a cabeça, "Você se encontrou comigo só para conversar _duas_ vezes já." Ela riu. "O que é esse loucura?"

Ela riu mais ainda inclinando sua cabeça mais para perto dele. "Essa loucura," ela sussurrou, "não vai acontecer novamente."

Ela pensou ter visto um pequne desapontamento no rosto dele, mas ele virou cômico tão rápido que ela não conseguiu entender. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe" ele lamentou, "Por que não?" Ela sorriu para o comportamente infantil dele, "Eu gosto de conversar."

"Eu não." Ela balançou a cabeça e se aproximou ainda mais dele; suas bocas quase se tocam. "Eu gosto de te beijar." Ela precionou os seus lábios nos dele. Ele correspondeu imediatamente. "Você não?" Ela inspirou. Ela sentiu a cabeça dele balancçar enquanto fazia um som de concordância. "Bom, então nos beijar nós vamos."

* * *

><p>Eles terminaram na cama dele mais tarde naquele dia. Tinha sido um desafio, subir para o dormitório masculino com o salão comunal tão cheio, mas o risco corrido não importava enquanto eles estavam com familiaridade nos braços um do outro.<p>

Tinha sido tão bom como sempre era. Lily não gostava de falar mas os sons que ela fazia enlouqueciam James. Ele amava cada minuto daquilo. Ela era graciosa e simples nos seus movimentos. Ele era bruto e forte. Juntos… bom, James achava que não existia nada mais magnífico.

Lily estava quieta agora. Sem se mover. Ele sabia que ela não gostava de conversar mas ela não tinha feito nenhum som desde que a sua respiração tinha se acalmado do sexo. Era triste. Ele queria perguntar se alguma coisa estava errada, se ela ainda estava chateada, se alguma outra coisa a incomodando. Ele não perguntou. Ele não tinha certeza que ela iria escutá-lo; ela parecia estar desligada, em algum lugar distante onde ele não iria nunca encontrá-la.

James não gostava disso. Ele queria conversar e rir e brincar como eles normalmente faziam. Ele sentia falta dela, mesmo que fosse estúpido sentir isso. Ela estava do lado dele mas ao mesmo tempo não estava. Ela estava sozinha, no seu próprio mundo. James duvidava que iria conseguir trazer ela de volta para ele. Tentar seria igual a tentar acordar os mortos: em vão e possivelmente perigoso.

Ele se moveu para mais perto dela, querendo ficar junto do seu corpo se não conseguia a sua mente. Ele levantou a cabeça e a apoiou na sua mão enquanto olhava para ela. Ela era tranquila, elegante, delicada. James queria gravar aquela expressão serena que ela estava na sua mente para sempre. Parecia a coisa mais bonita que ela já tinha visto em todo a sua vida. A vontade de ficar mais perto dela era assustadora.

Ele voltou a se deitar, e a puxou para ele. Ele se aninhou no pescoço dela e respirou fundo a essência que era tão _dela._ Ele deu um leve beijo no ombro dela. O sorriso que ela lhe deu o surpreendeu; ele não esperava conseguir trazer ela de volta. Ela levantou a cabeça e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele. Conforme ela voltava a se deitar, ela se aconchegou nele.

Ele inspirou o cheiro dela novamente, completamente envolvido pela presença dela. Ela conseguia sentir a respiração dela na sua pele e isso era tudo o que precisava. Ele a tinha encontrado, percebeu, e agora os dois estava perdidos. Longe no lugar secreto, mágico e perfeito que existia quando eles estavam juntos. Eles estavam a milhões de kilômetros de distância na cama dele.

E talvez, _só talvez,_ James não gostasse de conversar tanto assim.

* * *

><p>"EVANS! Hey, Evans!" Ele gritou para ela no momento em que passava por ele no Salão Principal. Ela hesitou por um minuto e ele percebeu que tinha a atenção dela. "Sai comigo."<p>

Ela não olhou para trás. "Não."

"Bem, por que não?" Ele se virou na cadeira em que estava sentado para poder olhar para ela.

Ela se virou e levantou as sobrancelhas na direção dele. "Porque você é um idiota. E eu não sou muito chegada a idiotas."

"O que você acha de um beijo então?" Ele mexeu as suas sobrancelhas.

Os olhos dela soltaram faíscas. Ela começou a andar na direção dele. Por um pequeno, mísero momento ele achou que ela realmente fosse agarrá-lo e beijá-lo ali, bem no meio do salão. Se ela não estivesse consciente do número de pessoas olhando para eles, ela poderia ter feito.

Mas como ela _estava_ consciente em vez de beijá-lo ela fez o que era esperado dela. Deu um tapa nele. Todos no recinto – tirando a Lily- recuaram ao ouvirem o _crack._ Pelas suas palpebras piscando, James quase não viu quando Lily saiu correndo pelas portas. Por um momento ele tocou na brilhante marca vermelha que ele _sabia_ que estava na bochecha dele. Ele gemeu e foi em direção a saída.

* * *

><p>Ela sabia que ele ia seguí-la. Ele sempre o fazia. Normalmente ele queria que ele o fizesse. Hoje, no entanto, ela só não estava no clima. Já fazia um tempo que ela tinha estado realmente com raiva dele. De certo modo a frustração que ela poderia ter sentido sempre era descartada pela antecipação de beijá-lo. Dessa vez era diferente, hoje ele tinha simplismente enfurecido ela.<p>

Ela passou pelos corredores. Ela não tinha certeza para onde estava indo mas sabia que não iria para nenhuma sala em desuso ou um canto escondido por isso ela esparava que James não a encontrasse.

Ela conseguiu se esconder durante um tempo, mas rápido demais ela ouviu os passos dele atrás dela. Ela tentou acelerar, mas não tinha sentido. "Lily!" ele chamou. Ela pegou o braço dela e a virou para ele. Ela tentou o empurrar mas ele segurou suas mãos também. "Me desculpe ta bom?"

Ela conseguiu sair do abraço dele. "Oh, eu tenho certeza que se sente culpado…" ele a cortou quando encostou sua boca na dela.

Ele sabis que era provavelmente estúpido. Ele não podia lembrar a última vez que ela tinha ficado realemente com raiva dele mas com o rosto vermelho e o perigoso olhar que ela lhe mandava ele não conseguiu resitir. E depois de tudo, não tinha sido uma ação assim – _exatamente _assim – que tinha começado tudo isso?

Ele a beijou praticamente como tinha feito dois ano atrás. Mais uma vez, e tão surpreendente quanto, ela o beijou de volta. Com raiva, paixão e ferozmente os lábios dela se movimentavam contra os dele, jogando todas as suas frustrações ali. Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele e o empurrou em direção a parede. Isso a deu um melhor acesso e permitiu que ela aprofundasse o beijo.

James se sentia extremamente entretido. No momento em que os seus lábios se separaram, ele sussurrou, "Ainda acha que eu sou um idiota?"

Ela empurrou a cabeça dele de novo contra a parede com um beijo. "Sim."

* * *

><p>A mesa de Lily estava uma bagunça. Tinha redações pela metade que tinham sido descartadas por outras novas e melhores; cartas vindas de casa; e algumas que ainda precisavam ser enviadas. Além, é claro, de alguns livros. Ela tentava organizar um bolo de papel mas não parecia estar funcionando muito. Enquanto trabalhava uma palavra chamava sua atenção e, parando o seu trabalho, ela lia uma carta antiga ou o começo de uma redação e sorria carinhosamente ou fazia caretas para o que via. Era um processo extremamente zeloso.<p>

Na metada de uma redação que tinha sido entregue meses atrás, Lily inconscientemente registrou que a porta do seu domirtório estava sendo aberta. Isso não a incomodou afinal ela dividia seu quarto com outras cinco meninas e elas tinham tanto direito de entrar quanto ela mesma. Assim, ela ignorou a porta e continuou pensando sobre a razão de ela ter resolvido reescrever aquela redação. Os primeiros parágrafos estavam muito bons na verdade.

Uma pequena tossida atrás dela a assutou um pouco, mas novamente, ela escolheu ignorar. Ela descartou a redação de poções em cima de uma pilha e começou a ver o resto dos papéis.

"Lily." Aquilo chamou a atenção dela. Ela se virou para encontrar James.

"Bom, oi." Ela deu um sorriso e se levantou. "Como você entrou aqui dentro?" Ela gostaria de ter engolido as palavras assim que elas sairam de sua boca. Ela _já tinha_ entrado no quarto dela antes, ela só nunca pensou em perguntar como.

"É bom ver você também." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e levantou as sobrelhas.

"Eu não disse que não bom ver você. Eu só-"

"Ficou surpresa?" Ele riu.

"Sim." Ela parou um momento antes de adicionar. "Uma surpresa agradável."

Ela riu mais ainda. "Que bom."

Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Você não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"Certo." Ele descruzou os braços e começou a andar em direção a ela. "Eu sinto mas não posso te contar isso. Segredo máximo."

"Eu achei que você tinha dito que não deveriam existir segredos entre nós."

"Verdade! Eu disse isso... hm então… eu cheguei aqui em cima através de mágica.!"

"Você disse sem mentiras também."

"Eu não estou mentindo. Eu usei mágica."

"Certo." Ela olhou céticamente para ele. "Você pode pelo menos me conceder a reposta do _porquê _de você estar aqui?"

"Certamente." Ele deu outro passo chegando muito perto e colocando suas mãos na cintura dela. "É muito simples. Eu senti sua falta."

"É verdade?" Ela olhou para ele e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

"Terrivelmente." Ele sussurrou antes de colar os seus lábios nos dela.

* * *

><p>"Eu acho que você deveria sentir a minha falta com mais frequência." Lily pensou enquanto tentava se acalmar. James tentou não rir. "O que? Aquilo foi… <em>maravilhoso.<em> E eu nem precisei ir a lugar nenhum. Talvez eu deva começar a te ignorar mais."

"Você não iria querer fazer isso."

"Por que não?" Ela rolou para lado e olhou nos olhos dele. Os óculos dele tinham sido removidos em algum momento antes, por isso ela podia olhar diretamente para eles. Ela percebeu que ele tinha olhos lindos.

"Você iria sentir falta do meu maravilhoso senso de humor."

"É, eu ia sentir falta _disso_." A voz dela saiu cheia de sarcasmo.

"Ouch." Ela encolheu os ombros com um sorriso. "É bom saber porque você me mantem por perto."

"Eu não tenho segredos com você."

Ele recuou. "Eu mereci isso." Ela leventou as sobrancelhas. "Eu prometo que te contarei um dia. Você gostará da estória. É um ótimo conto que contêm um gato chamado Oskar."

"Viu? Eu devia começar a te ignorar. Eu teria _sexo_ melhor e informação!" Ela começou a se mover para a beirada da cama.

James continuou deitado. "Você está _saindo?_" Ela confirmou, "mas esse é o _seu_ quarto!" Ela deu de ombros. "O que as suas colegas de quarto pensarão quando me encontraram nu na sua cama?"

"Que você é maluca porvavelmente. Elas já acham que você fica me seguindo, não seria tão surpreendente assim."

"Isso realmente me machuca Lily." Ele apertou o peito e estendeu a mão para da ênfase. Lily não conseguiu conter a risada quando viu que ele levantou a mão na direção errada. "O que é engraçado? Eu não estou brincando."

"Você realmente não consegue enxergar né?

Ele corou e abaixou as mãos. "Não." Ela deu um passo na direção dele. "Você realmente vai evitar um pobre homem cego que só ficar com você?"

"Você vai mentir para mim de novo?" Ela deu outro passo.

"Nunca amor." Ela chegou nos braços dele e colocou os seus em volta do pescoço dele. Ela moveu o rosto devagar até que os narizes se encontrassem. Ele sorriu antes que ela o beijasse.

* * *

><p>"Ta tudo bem?"<p>

Esse era uma pergunta difícil. Possivelmente a mais difícil que ela já tivera que responder nos seus anos em Hogwarts – incluindo o ano dos N.O.M.s. Em qualquer outro caso ela teria respondido simplismente, "Sim, é claro!" talvez tivesse pedido licença porque estava cansada ou então passando mal. Provando para a pessoa que tivesse pergunta que _não_ tinha razão para ela não estar bem e que nunca tinha tido. Responder de qualquer outro jeito demandaria uma explicação da parte dela do porquê dela não estar bem e só uma pessoa no mundo saberia disso.

Desafortunadamente, era essa mesma pessoa que perguntava agora.

"Claro que está, por que não estaria?" ela respondeu. Não era uma mentira exatamente. Não tinha nada nesse instante a perturbando. É claro que ela sabia porque ele estava perguntando. E ele sabia que ela sabia também. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas a lembrando desse detalhe.

"Eu acho que estou, pelo menos." Ela adicionou, tentando ser honesta. Ela não certeza que estava _bem_, ainda. Ela certamente não estava se sentindo maravilhosa. Mas ela não estava mal também. Ela estava meio que entre os dois. Talvez bem era uma parada no meio do caminho.

Ele se aproximou dela e tirou o seu cabelo do rosto dela. Os óculos dele tinham sido colocados de volta, e através deles parecia que ele poderia ver tudo dentro dela. "É difícil." Ela suspirou. "É o sentimento mais bizarro que eu já tive." Ele continuou olhando para ela a deixando confortável. "É como se eu tivesse perdido alguma coisa." Ela balançou a cabeça, "Mas que eu nunca tive na verdade."

Ela podia sentir suas emoções quase explodindo. Ela não entendia. Ela já tinha lidado com essas emoções, a muito tempo, sozinha. "Então porque eu deveria estar me sentindo triste?" As lágrimas encharvam os olhos dela e por mais que tentasse ela não conseguia segurá-las. "E eu sei," ela engasgou "Eu sei que é possível." Ela inspirou rapidamente. Suas lágrimas caiam livremente, em algum momento ele tinha colocado as suas mãos nas dela, a apertando gentilmente. "Um dia," Ela soluçou e limpou parte das lágrimas com uma mão, "Um dia eu poderei ter o que é que eu tenha perdido. Eu vou, isso é um fato da vida, só que..." Ela se afastou dele e juntou as mãos no rosto. "Na verdade eu nem sei disso!"

A resposta dele foi simples. Ele se aproximou dela e a puxou para ele. Colocou a cabeça dela no ombro dele e cobriu as costas dela com um braço dele enquanto o outro fazia cafuné. Ele apoiou sua bochecha contra a têmpora dela enquanto ela soluçava e chorava. Quando pareceu que ela tinha se acalmado ele não a soltou mas lhe deu um beijo suave na testa dela.

Tudo o que ele poderia falar estava perdido, mas não importava. O silêncio dele era tudo o que ela precisava.

* * *

><p>Lily não estava dormindo. Ela estava totalmente consciente disso. Seus olhos estavam fechados, ela não se movia, para qualquer pessoa – até mesmo o menino do lado dela – parecia que ela estava dormindo. Se ela conseguisse ela provavelmente estaria. Ela estava muito cansada, mas não conseguia acalmar sua própria mente. Então ela deitava lá, no abraço do seu amante; olhos fechados, corpo imóvel, pensamentos correndo.<p>

James também não estava dormindo. Lily podia dizer. Não que fosse difícil; ele não estava nem figindo que dormia. Ela podia sentir sua respiração irregular, a mudança de peso, o movimento aleatório das mãos dele no corpo dela. Talvez há alguns momentos atrás ele tivesse tentado dormir, como ela estava, mas agora ele tinha se acostumado a apenas deitar do lado dela, completamente acordado. Ela sentiu ele bufar indignado. "Lily?"

Ela _poderia_ ter respondido. Ela sabia que em algum lugar bem dentro dela ela tinha a força. Entretanto a vontade de achar essa força não existia, por isso ela continuou calada.

"Você está dormindo?"

Não. Ela podia negar com a cabeça. Era um pequeno movimento, simples o suficiente. Dois simples movimentos. Ela podia fazer ou podia só ficar deitada. Imóvel. Era uma escolha fácil.

Ela não respondeu.

Ele riu. "Lily, ele falava suavemente. "O que eu vou fazer com você?" Ele sorria, ela podia sentir na voz dele. Ele começou a fazer cafuné novamente. Depois de alguns instantes e a beijou na têmpora. Os lábios dele não se afastaram, ela podia sentí-los levemente sobre a sua pele enquanto ele ia para sua orelha. Eles continuaram encostando nela, só de leve, enquanto James sussurrava suavemente:

"Eu te amo."

* * *

><p>A decisão de ignorar a fala dele era simples o suficiente. Ele não sabia que ela estava acordada, portanto, ele não queria que ela <em>realmente<em> soubesse de qualquer jeito. Ele não podia. Se ele quisesse, ele teria falado quando tivesse certeza de que ela estava ouvindo.

Ela não sentiu pressão para responder, mas a desconcertou da mesma forma. Eles ainda não estavam em uma relação. Eles só estavam se divertindo. Significava... nada. E ele se apaixonando por ela, ou dizendo pelo menos, era totalmente contra as regras.

Mas ela _ainda_ gostava da companhia dele, então ela o ignorou.

Era simples o suficiente.

* * *

><p>Ele a beijou suavemente. Ela sorriu com o coração partido de volta para ele. Apesar de eles terem se encontrado várias vezes durante essas três semanas e a ameaça de ficar dois meses sem ele; aquelas palavras ainda estavam na cabeça dela. Ele não deveria ter dito aquilo! Não fazia parte do acordo deles.<p>

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou beijando a testa dela. "Preocupada de novo?"

"De jeito nenhum." Ela sorriu e beijou o nariz dele. Ela pensou que ele fosse a repreender por estar mentindo, mas ele não fez isso.

Ele sorriu capturando os lábios dela em outro beijo. Ele estendeu a mão para segurar a dela. Ela se afastou rapidamente. "Nada de segurar as mãos lembra?"

A expressão dele mudou de contente para confuso e ferido. "Isso- isso foi a dois anos atrás... Nós voltamos a esse ponto? Sério?"

Ela se afastou dele e se levantou. "A gente nunca _saiu_ disso."

"Isso é uma _besteira_ Lily e você sabe." Os dois estavam em pé agora, olhando para o outro e percebendo uma ferocidade que eles não viam há muito tempo.

"Não é não! Nós tinhamos um combinado! Existem regras!" As mãos dela se mechiam enquanto ele falava. Ela sabia que o seu rosto estava ficando vermelho, ela podia sentir o calor crescendo nas suas bochechas.

"_Dois anos atrás!"_ Ele gritou cruelmente de volta para ela. Ele se aproximou tentando se acalmar. Ele tentou abraçá-la. "A gente passou por tanta coisa desde daquele dia. Eu pensei já tivéssemos passado dessas regras estúpidas." Ele segurou a mão dela, suplicando.

"Não." Ela se afastou novamente. "Regras não são estúpidas!" Ela começou a andar. "Elas provêm ordem e- e- elas não são estúpidas!"

Okay!" Ele respondeu, "Elas não são estúpidas" Ela parou de andar, mas continuou de costas para ele. "Mas Lily," ele tentou se aproximar, "Isso foi há tanto tempo. Aconteceu antes de chegarmos aqui. Quando nós ainda estávamos só nos divertindo. Antes de virar algo sério."

Ela se virou o empurrando. "Nós não temos nada sério! Nós não estamos namorando!"

"Só porque você nãp concorda! Nós agimos como se estivéssemos, você só quer que vire oficial!"

"Porque eu não quero namorar com você!" O rosto dele ficou sério.

"Você não quer namorar?" ele perguntou temporariamente. "Ou você não quer namorar _comigo_?"

Ela respirou provunda e bravamente. "Eu não quero namorar," O rosto dele se encheu de esperamça, "_com você."_

"Bom porque razão não?" Ele correu na direção dela e segurou seus pulsos enquanto a olhava nos olhos. "Por que não tem problema eu beijar você mas tem para eu segurar a sua mão? Por que não tem problema nós agirmos como um casal quando não tem nínguem por perto, mas em nenhum outro momento?"

O rosto da Lily continuou vazio. Esse não era o final que ela esperava (mas James sempre conseguia surpreendê-la). Ela conseguia perceber que a voz de James continuava a perguntar coisa difíceis. Ela não tinha uma resposta para elas. Tudo que passava pela sua cabeça era como escapar dele. _Agora._

"Eu- eu," ela respirou fundo. "Eu não sei James." Sem olhar para ele, ela pegou as roupas que estavam no chão e as vestiu. Ele não disse nada. Ela andou até a porta e rapidamente virou para ele. "Eu te escrevo no verão."

Ela saiu e fechou a porta. Depois de dois passo uma batida na porta fez ela hesitar. Mesmo assim ela continuou andando.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bom, eu espero que isso tenha valido a espera! Me desculpem por ter demorado tanto, eu só fiquei TOTALMENTE ocupada. Eu literalmente não tinha tempo nenhum para escrever. E eu ainda tive um bloqueio. E essa combinação não é muito boa, em qualquer situação. Por favor por favor me deixem uma review! __Mesmo sabendo que eu não mereço... __Por favor? :)_

_Beijos, Sunny_

_N/T: Quase um ano depois eu volto. Me desculpem mesmo mas um ano mega complicado. Para tentar me desculpar eu vou postar o próximo capítulo até o final desse mês, isso é uma promessa. Bom é isso, e igual a autora, eu sei que não mereço mas vocês podem deixar uma review? Por favor. _

_PS: Desculpem também se tiver algum erro, mas eu não li nada depois que fiz a tradução. E é por isso que eu venho fazer uma pergunta. Alguém por acaso, quem sabe, talvez quer a beta? =D Bom se quiser me manda uma PM, eu acho que essa fic merece. =D_

_**Abakashy**__: Oi, nossa obrigada pelo elogio e desculpa a demora. É uma fic maravilhosa mesmo. A autora mostra essa evolução no relacionamento deles de um jeito muito legal. A Lily tenta ignorar várias coisas no começo, como da para perceber, mas depois de um tempo aceita... tudo? E sobre os pensamentos... A primeira vez que eu li o capítulo eu também não entendi o que a autora quis dizer, mas são os pensamentos dela em relação ao bebê e ao que isso pode trazer para ela, academicamente, amorosamente. No começo ela acha que é a pior coisa do mundo e tudo mais, e acho que dependo algumas pessoas se sentem ofendidas por descordar dela completamente. Beijos._


	8. Verão, de novo

**Original: SunshineDaiseisWindmills**

* * *

><p>Ela cumpriu a promessa de escrever para ele. Ela só ficou desapontada, não surpresa, quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Ele estava com raiva, e tinha todas as razões para estar assim. Ela não esperava nenhum contato tão cedo, mas continuou mandando as cartas mesmo assim. De jeito nenhum, ela deixaria ele pensando que tinha desistido. Porque ela não tinha.<p>

Por isso ela escreveu. Todas as cartas falavam basicamente a mesma coisa (_Me desculpe! Por favor me deixe falar isso em pessoa. Sinto sua falta!) _de formas diferentes. A cada carta enviada uma dorzinha de animação passava por ela. Toda vez que via uma coruja passando perto de sua janela, ela prendia a respiração. Todas as suas esperanças eram esmagadas continuamente por apenas pássaros migrantes ou então cartas de suas amigas.

Ainda assim, mesmo desapontada, ela não quebrou a promessa. Ela sabia que ele ia responder. Ele tinha que responder. Ele iria mandar uma carta dizendo que a desculpava e tudo ficaria bem de novo. Iria voltar a funcionar, porque o sexo era demais e eles se divertiam juntos e compartilhavam segredos e ele a confortava quando ela precisava, e ele lhe deixava notas fofas, e aquilo, _aquilo..._ era algo que ela não queria ter que pensar no momento.

Ela tinha certeza que ia acontecer, era só dar um tempo para ele se acalmar. Tinha que acontecer.

Ele a surpreendeu, alguns dias depois, quando respondeu. Foi muito mais rápido do que ela tinha imaginado, ela tinha se preparado para esperar o verão inteiro. Era chocante quase. Ela não tinha acreditado em um primeiro momento, mas estava lá: nítido, como o dia, nas suas mãos.

_Tudo bem. Caldeirão Furado. Duas horas. Sábado._

Ela percebeu o tom raivoso dele, e começou a se preparar para o confronto, que ela tinha certeza, a estava aguardando no sábado.

* * *

><p>A gripe de três dias atacava pelo menos um membro da família Evans a cada ano. Era sempre a mesma coisa, e ainda que todos eles soubessem o que esperar, não tinha nada que pudessem fazer para diminuir a dor que sentiam.<p>

Sempre chegava no meio da noite enquanto sua vítima desinformada estava dormindo. Os acordava de forma meio rude pela manhã, com músculos doloridos e pesados, que impossibilitavam qualquer movimentação, junto da enxaqueca que impedia qualquer pensamento coerente. Mesmo assim todas as forças restantes eram reunidas para se levantar o que causava o esvaziamento de todo o conteúdo do estômago. Os sintomas normalmente levantariam, pelo menos, uma pergunta preocupada. Essa pergunta causaria mais preocupação porque revelaria para a vítima que um de seus ouvidos (normalmente o direito, ainda que isso fosse uma das únicas variáveis da gripe dos três dias) parecia ter sido mergulhado dentro d'água. A vítima responderia, o que causaria mais alvoroço porque sua voz estaria quase desaparecendo, com dor por causa do grande esforço realizado. Ainda assim, nada disso diagnosticaria a doença maligna. Suspeitas pairariam no ar mas para se ter certeza era necessário voltar a se deitar na cama. Se fosse realmente a gripe de três dias, no momento que entrassem no quarto, o doente iria espirrar. E era assim que os Evans sabiam o que estava por vir.

As trinta e seis horas que se seguiam _do espirro_ eram as mais miseráveis que alguém poderia experimentar. Confinado na cama, e dificilmente conseguindo se mover, qualquer outro plano, não importava o quão importante fosse, saia voando pela janela. Entre cair no sono e acordar, não tinha anda que pudesse ser feito. Espirrar, vomitar, tossir, gemer, até que, exatamente, três dias depois, tudo voltasse ao normal.

Era sempre, _sempre _a mesma coisa.

Quando ela tinha sete anos, uma vizinha favorita perguntou se Lily e Petúnia não queriam ser as meninas das flores do casamento. Lily falou disso durante semanas, ela estava _muito_ animada. Na manhã do ensaio, Lily espirrou. A vizinha delas só teve uma menina das flores.

Vários anos depois, Albert Evans tinha a chance de virar gerente da fábrica. Ele recebeu a informação de que ele, junto com alguns outros, estariam sendo observados durante alguns dias. No dia em que as observações começariam, Albert acordou vítima da doença maligna. Ele retornou à empresa três dias depois, para o mesmo trabalho mundano.

Depois de meses planejando, Iris Miller tinha marcado de visitar sua filha, Daisy Evans. No dia anterior à chegada de sua mãe, Daisy preocupava sua filha mais nova enquanto andava pesadamente pela manhã. As duas prenderam a respiração no momento em que Daisy entrou de volta no quarto. O alto _achoo!_ marcou o começo da pior visita que já tinha acontecido.

No dia anterior ao aniversário de dezesseis anos de sua melhor amiga, Petúnia sucumbiu. Ela ainda não tinha sido perdoada.

A gripe dos três dias era sempre cruel. Era sempre furtiva. Era sempre marcada por um único espirro. Ela sempre durava _exatamente_ três dias. E chegava sempre, nos piores momentos. Sempre.

* * *

><p>Na sexta de manhã Lily acordou com uma dor de cabeça muito forte; ela xingou o sol por ser muito brilhante e os pássaros por cantarem muito alto. Ela tentou rolar na cama mas descobriu que demandaria muito trabalho. Por isso deitou um pouco tentando juntar toda sua força. Depois de conseguir se colocar numa posição sentada, uma onde de náusea passou por ela. Ela correu até o banheiro e despejou todo o conteúdo do estômago. A mãe dela apareceu na porta e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Lily teve que virar a cabeça e pedir (com uma voz muito baixa) para repetir a pergunta. Daisy estremeceu e disse para a filha voltar para a cama.<p>

A menina se preparou enquanto voltava para o quarto. Ela se sentiu consideravelmente melhor nesse momento. Entretanto, sua felicidade durou pouco; Lily e Daisy tinham a mesma expressão no rosto quando ouviram o espirro no minuto seguinte.

Resmungando, ela voltou para a cama se preparando para passar os próximos três dias deitada.

Lily vagava entre sonhos e realidade; em um estado de delírio no qual ela não sabia o que era verdade ou não. Em alguns momentos de clareza ela tentava comer, se levantar mas acabava esvaziando tudo o que tinha colocado para dentro mais cedo. Esses momentos eram poucos e distantes entre si, nunca durando muito tempo antes dela voltar a desmaiar.

Um alto _crack _a fez voltar para a realidade. Ela gemeu e abriu os olhos pronta para ver quem tentava perturbar a sua paz temporária. Seu olhar caiu sobre a razão da sua agitação. "O que você está fazendo aqui James?" Ela estava vagamente consciente de que parecia com raiva, o que ela não queria.

"O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?" Sua máscara cuidadosa de calma esgorregou um pouco, mostrando um sentindo mais de irritação do que raiva.

"Eu _moro_ aqui."

"Bem, sim Lily," ele gritou, ficando gradativamente com mais raiva, "Eu sei disso." Lily voltou a se deitar, tentando puxar energia suficiente para perguntar por que ele faria uma pergunta tão idiota. "Eu estou me perguntando o que você faz aqui em vez de estar, vamos dizer, no Caldeirão Furado, no encontro que você tão desesperadamente pediu para termos."

Lily se levantou. "Isso era _hoje?"_

"Uma hora e meia atrás, na verdade. Foi maravilhoso ficar sentado lá sozinho. Uma conversa estimulando. Honestamente."

"_Merlin._" Ela suspirou, "Me desculpe, okay! Eu estou doente."

"E vocêachou que eu não merecia saber disso?" A máscara de calma tinha desaparecido completamente revelando todo a raiva que só Lily conseguia despertar.

"Eu esqueci! Okay? Eu não saio da minha cama desde-" ela sinceramente pensou, mas não conseguiu encontrar a resposta, "Eu nem mesmo sei! Meu Deus! Estou até surpresa por você não ter gostado do seu encontrou com você mesmo. Afinal é só sobre o que pensa de qualquer jeito."

"Isso é para ser uma _piada?_" Ele mantinha uma distância dela, ainda que Lily pudesse ver que ele tremia de ódio. Ele olhava diretamente no olho dela, esperando que ela respondesse.

"Não. Não é." Ela levantou da cama mas não foi na direção dele. "Por que você acha que eu sempre digo não? Porque você é um grande egoísta. Eu quase não consigo ficar perto de você quando não estamos transando."

"Isso é verdade?" Ele parecia estranhamente calmo. "Fico feliz em saber a parte que eu tenho na sua vida." Ele lhe lançou outro olhar assustador na direção dela, "Não se incomode de escrever." E com outro alto _pop_ James tinha ido embora.

Lily sentou na cama, colocando a cabeça dolorida nas mãos. Eventualmente ela voltou a se deitar, e depois de um tempo ela ainda conseguiu voltar a dormir.

* * *

><p>Segunda de manhã Lily acordou feliz e saudável, como se nunca tivesse ficado doente. Ela sorriu para o sol que entrava no quarto pela janela e praticamente foi pulando até cozinha tomar café.<p>

O pior da doença não parecia nada além de uma memória distante, um sonho que tinha tido um profundo impacto num era uma vez, mas depois desapareceu na fumaça. Lily se sentou, mastigando sua comida e pensando sobre os últimos três dias. A maior parte deles era como uma foto embaçada, ainda que algumas partes fossem visíveis.

Em um deles ela estava voando em uma coruja. Ela tinha que entregar uma carta, era urgente, ainda que ela não soubesse a razão ou quem estaria recebendo. Ela tinha quase chegado no seu destino quando Petúnia apareceu a tirou de cima do animal.

Em outro, ela estava brincando no parque, o mesmo em que ela, Petúnia e Severus tinham brincado quando crianças. Eles eram adolescentes agora, mas todos estavam lá, brincando como se tivessem sete e as dores do mundo ainda não tivessem os afetado.

O mais realista, Lily percebeu, era sobre James. Ele tinha aparatado no quarto dela e começado a gritar porque ela não tinha aparecido no encontro deles. Eles tinham brigado; as palavras estavam claras na cabeça dela. Ela pensou que aquilo era meio estranho porque o encontro deles não era até sábado e hoje era... Bom não importava, ela tinha certeza que se lembraria do encontro deles. Mesmo no meio de um delírio.

"Bom, você levantou cedo hoje." A voz de sua mãe a tirou da sua divagação. "E parecendo muito melhor. A gripe dos três dias já terminou seu curso?"

"É claro," Lily sorriu, "É sempre assim. Por isso a chamamos de gripe dos três dias."

"Está certíssima querida," Ela se sentou ao lado de sua filha e começou a comer.

"Por que a pressa mãe?"

Ela tinha acabado de comer e já andava na direção da pia, "Eu só estou um pouco atrasada. Tenho que chegar mais cedo ao trabalhos nas segundas lembra?" Lily balançou a cabeça enquanto engolia outro pedaço de pão. Daisy olhou seu relógio, "Bom é melhor eu ir. Tenha um bom dia querida." Ela correu, parando só para dar um beijo em sua filha.

"Você também mãe." Ela gritou esperando que tivesse sido ouvida.

Ela olhou o relógio da cozinha pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Era cedo, ainda que a mãe de Lily precisasse chegar antes nas segundas... Segunda... Já era segunda? Lily correu até o calendário para confirmar. Realmente, já era segunda. Isso significava...

"_Oh, Merlin..."_

* * *

><p>Com um <em>pop<em> alto, Lily chegou ao mesmo lugar no qual tinha encontrado James na verão anterior. Ela esperava que ele estivesse lá porque não fazia mais ideia de onde procurá-lo. As suas esperanças não foram em vão, ele estava debruçado em cima de uma mesa que ela não tinha percebido da última vez.

"Eu tô quase pronto Padfoot," Ele virou no momento em que ouviu o barulho da chegada dela. Seu rosto estava tranquilo, divertido, mas no momento em que ele viu quem era isso mudou. Os olhos dele se fecharam e suas feições ficaram mais rígidas.

Parada no meio da sala, sem nada que a pudesse esconder e com os olhos dele diretamente nela, Lily nunca tinha se sentido mais vulnerável. "Me desculpe." Ela sussurrou. Se possível, o rosto dele parecia ainda mais raivoso. "Eu não," ela respirou fundo, "Eu não tinha a intenção de falar aquilo no sábado."

"Então por que," as palavras dele eram duras. Ele estava tentando se controlar, e por enquanto, estava conseguindo. "Você disse?"

Ela se encolheu. "Porque eu estava doente, e cansada, e muito _muito_ confusa sobre o porquê de você estar em pé no meu quarto."

Ela percebeu que ele tentava esconder um sorriso mas permaneceu calado. Ela continuou, "mas eu não - você não é egoísta. De jeito algum. Eu acho, na verdade, que você é altruísta até demais. E se eu pudesse retirar o que eu disse eu faria, mas eu não posso."

"Bom," O rosto dele não demonstrava qualquer emoção. "Eu estou feliz, pelo menos, de saber que você não me acha egoísta."

O rosto dela relaxou. Ela se aproximou dele e segurou suas mãos. "É claro que não né James! Depois de tudo o que você fez por mim," ela pausou, "Como eu poderia pensar isso?"

Ele retirou suas mãos das dela e virou de costas. "Bom, eu não sei Evans!" Ele se virou de volta, o rosto finalmente revelando toda a raiva que ele sentia. "Parece que tem muitas coisas que você pode fazer, mesmo depois" a voz dele soava um pouco zombadora, "de tudo o que eu fiz por você."

Lily ia começar a falar mas James a cortou. "Como se recusando a ser vista comigo em público! Ou me chamando de idiota. Isso- isso é uma grande forma de agradecimento realmente."

O rosto de Lily ficou com a mesma expressão da de James. "Se você precisa de compensação por me ajudar, então eu não quero a sua ajuda no futuro."

"Eu não preciso Lily. Eu só-" Ele suspirou colocando as mãos no rosto antes de passá-las pelo cabelo. "Só seria legal saber que eu consegui provar para você que eu não sou uma péssima pessoa"

"Eu não acho isso." Ela se aproximou dele e apoiou suas mãos no ombro dele.

"Mas você ainda acha que eu sou um idiota"

Ela suspirou, "É complicado."

"Simplifique"

Ela se virou de costas para ele e respirou fundo. "É como se," ela inspirou novamente. "Tem dois caras," Ela se virou na direção dele, "E um deles é _maravilhoso._ Ele é doce, e carinhoso e" sorriu, "_muito bom_ de cama." Isso gerou um sorriso dele para ela. "E eu gosto dele, bastante até. Mas então tem esse outro lado," o tom dela ficou mais sério e isso acabou com o sorriso de James. "E ele é arrogante e implica com as pessoas, e, sim, ele pode até ser divertido de vez em quando, mas mais do que isso ele só um bobão. E dele eu não gosto nem um pouco."

Ele olhou para ela sem expressão. "Você tem que entender James que essas pessoas que você implica vem procurar a _minha_ ajuda. E como eu devo- como você acha que eles se sentirão vindo até mim sendo que eu namoro com o cara que faz tudo aquilo com eles?"

Ele bagunçou o cabelo, "Eu nunca pensei por esse ponto de vista."

Ela andou até ele e segurou suas mãos, "Eu não esperava que você tivesse." Ele não respondeu mas parecia satisfeito. Ela se aproximou dele largando as suas mãos para colocar as dela no pescoço dele. "Eu senti sua falta sabia?" Ela tocou seu nariz no queixo dele e percebeu que a barba estava crescendo. Gentilmente ela encostou seus lábios nos dele. "Estou perdoada?"

"Eu acho que sim," ele sorriu.

"Que bom," ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele. "Porque eu senti muita, muita saudade."

"É verdade isso?" A voz dele saiu brincalhona. "Então o que você acha de me mostrar?"

Ela se afastou mordendo os lábios e sorrindo. "Acho que posso fazer isso."

* * *

><p>Ele não deveria tê-la perdoado. Ele não deveria ter concordado em encontrá-la. Ele não deveria ter dado a ela a chance de manipulá-lo novamente. Ele não deveria nem ter respondido as cartas dela. Ele sabia que era uma má ideia. Porque ela fora totalmente doce, e amável, e sincera nas suas desculpas e agora eles estavam ali, no mesmo lugar do qual ele tinha tentado tirá-los no final do ano letivo.<p>

Ele não deveria tê-la perdoado, mas quando se considerava Lily Evans, existiam muitas coisas que ele não deveria ter feito. Essa era a base de toda a relação deles. Se Lily tivesse feito o que deveria no final do quarto ano, James teria saído com um olho roxo e, provavelmente, incapacitado de ter filhos. Mas para sermos honestos, James não deveria tê-la beijado para começo de conversa.

Ele não deveria ter feito. Ele nunca teria começado essa relação estranha que tinha com Lily Evans. Ele estaria livre de toda esse frustração, ansiedade e envergonhadamente, dor no coração.

Ele não deveria ter se apaixonado por ela.

Mas ele tinha. Ele tinha feito tudo isso. Ele a beijou quando ela estava com raiva porque ela parecia linda, e ele continuou fazendo porque era extremamente divertido. Ele tinha começado a gostar dela no quinto ano porque ela era tão teimosa quanto ele. Ela fazia ele rir assim como ele fazia ela rir. Ele tinha aceitado todas as merdas que ela fazia porque naquele momento ele já estava apaixonado. E ele tinha a impressão que ela sabia e sentia o mesmo. Essa deveria ser a explicação do porquê das recusas dela doerem tanto assim. Ela o machucava, de novo e de novo e de novo e no momento que ele estava quase livre da dor ele ia e a perdoava.

Porque, para ser honesto, ficar sem ela doía muito, muito mais.

* * *

><p>Sorrindo e rindo os dois tropeçaram para dentro do quarto de James. O vestido de verão da Lily fora descartado no momento em que eles passaram pela porta, e a camisa de James fora jogada no caminho para a cama.<p>

James a empurrou em direção ao colchão tentando olhá-la por completo antes de ter que tirar os óculos. Ela sorriu para ele e James voltou a beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto ela tentava tirar o cinto dele. Relutantemente, ele levou as mãos até o rosto tirando os óculos antes que Lily pudesse fazer. Pode ter causado um pequeno estranhamento por tudo ficar embaçado, mas pelo menos assim ele saberia onde estava.

Ela segurou a mão dele que ia em direção da cabeceira. "Pare," ela mandou, "Fique com eles."

Ele sorriu para ela antes de continuar a melhor transa que eles tiveram até ali.

* * *

><p>"Oh, oh <em>merlin<em> James." Ela ofegava. Ele tirou um único fio de cabelo que estava no rosto dela e deitou por cima dela. "Isso foi- foi- Não tenho palavras para descrever o que foi isso!"

Ele riu da posição que estava com a cabeça no pescoço dela. "É realmente impressionante o que eu posso fazer quando estou te vendo não?" Ele perguntou no meio dos beijos que dava no pescoço dela.

"Aparentemente." Ela engasgou quando um beijo bem dado a fez ficar toda arrepiada. Ele riu novamente. Lily virou a cabeça feliz e apreciando as cosquinhas que ele ainda fazia nela. "Você é maravilhoso."

"Nossa, obrigado amor." Ele moveu do pescoço dela para seu rosto, e beijou os seus lábios suavemente antes de sair de cima dela. "Mas todos sabem que os dois são necessários."

Ela gargalhou e se virou na cama. Ele tirou o cabelo da frente do rosto dela novamente, e segurou as suas mãos. Ele apertou o nariz dela, e ela contorceu o rosto; aquilo era tão estupidamente fofo que deveria ser ilegal. Os dois ficaram desse jeito por um tempo. Deitados juntos, olhando um para o outro, se divertindo, rindo.

Muito rapidamente Lily franziu a testa. "Eu deveria ir," ela sussurrou.

"Não, você não deve." Ele a beijou profundamente tentando distraí-la.

"Eu preciso, de verdade."

Eles já tinham tido essa conversa uma vez. Ela tinha tentado ir embora, e James conseguiu prevenir. Ele tinha pedido para ela ficar e ela o tinha escutado. Naquele momento, ela estava frágil e precisava ficar com ele todo o tempo que ele quisesse. Não fora necessário muita persuasão.

Ele olhou enquanto ela procurava loucamente por suas roupas.

Hoje, ele discutiu novamente prevenindo que ela fosse. Ele queria ficar mais tempo com ela, queria rir, sorrir e brincar com ela. Ele queria pedir para que ela ficasse. Entretanto ela não era mais a garota frágil que precisava dele. Ela estava feliz e confiante e mesmo que ele gostasse dessa Lily, uma parte dele queria que ela voltasse a ser como antes, só para poder ficar mais um pouco.

Ela se vestiu rapidamente.

Ele não podia fazer com que ela ficasse. Ela não iria dar atenção à ele tão facilmente. Ele também não conseguia perguntar. Ele sabia qual seria a resposta, e ele não queria ter que ouví-la.

Ela se aproximou e o beijou uma última vez.

E mesmo que achasse que aquilo pudesse acabar com ele, ele a viu partir.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Eu sei que alguns de vocês podem se sentir desapontados, mas eu prometo que isso precisa acontecer. Sintam-se livres para me dizer o que acharam, prometo não ficar ofendida. :) De qualquer forma, espero que gostem! _

_Sunny_

_N/T: Eu sei que disse que não ia demorar tanto para postar esse capítulo mas além da falta de tempo eu ainda tive uma dificuldade ENORME de traduzir a parte em que a Lily fica doente. Devo ter refeito umas 20 vezes e ainda acho que está meio confuso de entender, mas resolvi postar mesmo assim. Então se acharem que está péssimo me digam que eu tento melhorar. Beijos._

_M. Snow_

**_Thais: _**_Que bom que você gostou. Vou continuar traduzindo sim, até o final, ainda que demore um pouco... Bj_

_**MBlack: **Fico feliz em saber que a tradução ta ficando boa. Obrigada.  
><em>


End file.
